Resident Geek
by FFADDICTION
Summary: Traducción:El Geeky Edward piensa que no tiene absolutamente ninguna oportunidad con la hermosa y popular Bella Swan. ¿Está en lo cierto, o será una de las muchas chicas que piensan los frikis son los mejores amantes?
1. Chapter 1

**Resident Geek**

Historia original de _cdunbar_

_Capítulo traducido por Elena Bellamy_

_Beteado por Marta Salazar. Betas FFAD_

**Canción para este capítulo: "White & Nerdy" de Weird Al Yankovic**

_I'm nerdy in the extreme  
Whiter than sour cream  
I was in AV club and glee club  
And even the chess team  
Only question I ever thought was hard  
Was "Do I like Kirk or do I like Picard?"  
Spend every weekend at the Renaissance Faire  
Got my name on my underwear_

* * *

**EPOV**

—¿Y exactamente cuál parece ser el problema? —pregunto, completamente aburrido a pesar de apenas estar a la mitad de mi turno.

Normalmente me encantaba estar de guardia en el soporte técnico de la universidad, el cual estaba localizado en el sótano de la biblioteca, o el "calabozo", como muchas personas le decían. Estar rodeado de computadoras, partes técnicas y estantes llenos de guías de "¿Cómo hacer…?" no era el ambiente de trabajo ideal de todos, pero me sentía cómodo aquí abajo. Especialmente en días como este, cuando estaba sólo. Pero hoy no era un día normal.

—_¡Es que no funciona! Seguí todas las instrucciones, ¡pero nada funciona! _—se quejó la chica en el teléfono. Ruidosamente.

_¿Por qué todas las chicas de universidad suenan igual cuando se quejan? ¿Es algo que les enseñan antes de salir del instituto?_

—Muy bien, solo cálmate y lo veremos paso por paso —digo en un tono tranquilizador, o eso espero—. ¿Instalaste el programa en tu computadora?

Hubo silencio del otro lado, y entonces una voz diminuta preguntó: —_¿Qué programa?_

_¡Y tenemos un ganador!_

Al menos esto fue resuelto después de un minuto. La mayoría de estas llamadas de "ayúdame a configurar mi internet" usualmente duraban de diez a quince minutos.

—El programa encontrado en el disco de instalación que viene con las instrucciones y el cable Ethernet —expliqué.

—_Oh… Bueno, déjame intentar eso y ver qué pasa. ¡Gracias!_ —dijo antes de colgar.

En serio, ¿qué tan difícil era instalar un simple programa de Internet de Residencia y utilizar el acceso a internet de la universidad? Un mono podría hacer eso mientras duerme.

Normalmente no era tan rudo con el sexo débil, pero estando atrapado detrás de un escritorio, respondiendo llamadas similares a esa por tres horas… eventualmente afectarían a cualquiera. No soy un santo.

Volviendo a acomodar los delgados lentes de montura metálica que había usado desde el sexto grado en mi nariz, regresé a la discusión en chat en la que había estado involucrado antes de responder la llamada, la cual, desde la última vez que revisé, había estado discutiendo las ventajas y desventajas de usar Java script en vez de Flash. Alguien había mencionado Python en mi ausencia y se había armado un escándalo.

Salí del chat y volví a sentarme en mi lugar antes de escuchar una voz en el corredor.

Algo bueno de estar en el sótano era la ventaja que tenías cuando alguien entraba. Las personas no venían aquí a menudo. Si alguien bajaba, era por una razón. Y usualmente me daba a mí, o a cualquier persona trabajando aquí, el tiempo suficiente para aparentar trabajar en algo importante, en vez de solo gastar el tiempo. Que es lo que hacíamos el 90% del tiempo.

—_Y éstas son las oficinas de soporte técnico_ —dijo una voz que reconocí. Era Mike Newton, el presidente de los estudiantes trabajadores en la biblioteca. Debe de estarle mostrando a alguien—. _Usualmente están llenas_ —continuó—, _pero como la llegada a los dormitorios inicia oficialmente hasta mañana, sólo hay una persona en guardia para responder llamadas, y cosas por el estilo_.

Aunque Mike estaba a cargo de todos los estudiantes trabajando en esta biblioteca, solo se ofrecía a mostrarles este lugar a las chicas. Pero no simples chicas. No, elegía a las chicas lindas. Con las que creía tener una oportunidad, aunque se suponía que no podía tener una relación con un estudiante trabajador.

No que pudieras llamar "relación" a lo que hacía con las chicas interesadas.

La pobre probablemente no tenía idea de lo que le esperaba. O de _quién_ la esperaba.

Los vi una vez que dieron vuelta en la esquina del corredor, dirigiéndose hacia mí. Mike estaba señalando varias cosas y la chica a su lado fingía interés. Digo que fingía porque podías ver que realmente no le importaba.

Bueno, cualquiera podría notarlo. Mike obviamente no se dio cuenta, porque de otra manera no estaría tan feliz por explicar hasta el más mínimo detalle de este lugar.

Me tomó un segundo mirar bien a la chica. Era muy atractiva. Podía ver porqué Mike la escogió. Pequeña, delgada, pero de forma saludable, curvas en todos los lugares correctos, oscuro cabello castaño en un nudo, y un rostro en forma de corazón. Como una combinación de la chica de al lado con una sexy bibliotecaria.

Volviendo a mirar el monitor, abro los detalles de la última llamada, tratando de aparentar que he estado trabajando todo el tiempo.

—Y este es Edward, al chico al que recurrimos para todas las cosas técnicas, y el supervisor de todos los que trabajan aquí abajo —escuché que decía Mike. Esa era mi señal para dar la vuelta.

Puse una sonrisa en mi rostro y miré a la chica más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida. Las palabras no podían comenzar a describirla.

¿Había pensado que era atractiva desde lejos? Porque de cerca, era una historia completamente diferente. No era solamente atractiva, era hermosa. Más que hermosa. Una diosa. ¿Cómo no noté eso antes? Nadie podía realmente ser tan hermoso… ¿O sí? Pensé que chicas como ella solo existían en fantasías, cómics y esos videos porno que Emmett adoraba ver.

Sentí que se abría mi boca mientras me sonreía y me saludaba. Unas pequeñas arrugas en sus ojos aparecieron cuando sonrió y tuve la más extraña urgencia de besarlas.

—Hola, soy Bella —dijo, sus ojos café chocolate atrayéndome como el canto de una sirena. Me perdí en ellos, nadando felizmente en sus profundidades.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos miramos, pero fue lo suficiente para hacer que Mike aclarara su garganta con impaciencia.

Alejando mis ojos de ella y pasando una mano por mi cabello, logré decir:

—Lo siento. Hola.

—Hola —repitió, sonrojándose un poco.

Oh, Dios. Ese sonrojo solo se sumaba a su belleza, si es que eso era posible. Y su voz. ¿Ya mencioné su voz? Era suave y musical, atravesándome y dejando un timbre en mi cabeza. No un timbre molesto, sino uno que me decía: _"Despierta. Pon atención. Has que hable de nuevo."_

—Como sea —comenzó Mike, extendiendo las palabras para llamar la atención de Bella. Podía notar que estaba ansioso por irse, dado que nunca le había gustado quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo—. Hay que volver arriba y terminar de llenar los papeles para que puedas comenzar mañana.

La diosa giró su cabeza y le dedicó a Mike una media sonrisa. —De acuerdo.

No hice nada más que observar mientras se iban, dejándome solo otra vez.

¿En serio eso acaba de pasar? Era la cosa más irreal que me había sucedido en la vida. Ni siquiera aquella vez que pude conocer a Joss Whedon en la Comic Con hace dos años fue tan irreal como esto. El maldito _Joss Whedon_ acaba de ser superado por una chica.

Bella. Ese era su nombre. Bella. Que significa hermosa en… italiano, creo, lo cual le quedaba perfecto. Sus padres sabían lo que hacían cuando la nombraron Bella.

Pero no era como si tuviera una oportunidad con ella. Solo era un completo nerd, con gafas incluidas. Probablemente ella tenía un novio que podría hacerme pedazos con un solo golpe. No podía competir con alguien así, _por_ alguien como ella. Ni siquiera era una competencia.

Así que la saqué de mi mente. No tenía punto seguir pensando en ella, especialmente si no podía hacer nada al respecto. Imaginaría los últimos cinco minutos como un sueño y solo recordaría su imagen cuando necesitara recordar que los ángeles sí caminan por la tierra.

Mi celular timbró entonces y lo tomé para ver la pantalla.

Emmett.

—¿Hola? —dije, respondiendo la llamada.

—_¡Amigo! ¡Tienes que venir a esta fiesta épica que tendremos mañana para iniciar el nuevo año escolar!_ —gritó Emmett en el teléfono. Siempre me gritaba. El tipo solo poseía dos volúmenes: ruidoso-normal y ruidoso-fiestero. Ruidoso-fiestero era un ruido profundo y más… explosivo. Además sus palabras siempre se arrastraban cuando estaba en una fiesta.

—Ugh. Emmett. Sabes que detesto ir a esas fiestas de la SAE.

—_No te preocupes, hombre. Eres un junior ahora. De clase más alta. Eres dorado cuando hablamos de chicas de primer año_.

—No sé. Lo pensaré —prometí, esperando que lo olvidara mañana.

Emmett era un buen chico a quien había conocido desde el instituto, pero a veces podía ser demasiado. Demasiado fiestero. Demasiado agresivo. Simplemente demasiado.

Fuimos vecinos cuando estuvimos en el instituto y nos hicimos amigos antes de que los clichés de la escuela demandaran que no nos juntáramos. Pero Emmett había sido la excepción e ignoró la muy respetada regla. Era como una clase de película de John Hughes; el rey del campus y el nerd haciéndose amigos, aunque no tenían nada en común.

Era un año mayor que yo, pero ese año fácilmente podría ser confundido por diez. Mientras él había desarrollado un cuerpo admirado por cada mujer en un radio de cinco kilómetros, yo me había quedado del lado desaliñado. No exactamente musculoso, pero tampoco ridículamente delgado. Algo en el medio. Ninguna chica había estado interesada en mí antes, no cuando Emmett estaba cerca para distraerlas con sus músculos y su apariencia de chico dorado.

Y encima de todo, era el presidente de Sigma Alfa Épsilon, o SAE, la fraternidad más notoria en el campus. Todos sabían quién era él. Tenía unos ochocientos amigos en Facebook. Era loco lo muy popular que era.

Yo tenía suerte de tener suficientes amigos de mis clases y del trabajo para tener unos cincuenta en Facebook. Pero estaba bien con eso. La mayoría de los tipos que agregaba no podían creer que conocía a Emmett porque era demasiado bizarro para ellos comprender cómo éramos amigos. Nunca sabía cómo responder a esto porque tampoco sabía cómo Emmett y yo seguíamos siendo amigos.

Creo que era demasiado necio para _no_ ser mi amigo.

—_No voy a aceptar esa mierda de "no lo sé", Eddie_ —demandó Emmett, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Odiaba cuando me decía Eddie, pero no tenía el nervio de decirle eso—. _Vas a venir. Eso es final. Necesitas una chica con urgencia. Es decir, por Dios, amigo, ¡tienes veintiuno y sigues siendo virgen!_

Hice una mueca mientras se carcajeaba de su última frase. Emmett pensaba que el hecho de seguir virgen hasta conocer a la chica ideal era una broma. ¿Por qué tenía que decir esa clase de cosas en voz alta? Era algo que _él_ lo supiera, pero eso no quería decir que quisiera que _todos_ supieran mis cosas personales.

—Emmett, sabes que esa es una opción personal para mí, y me gustaría que dejaras de decir que soy… virgen… en voz alta —espeté, siseando "virgen" como si alguien fuera a escucharme—. Pero si mantienes tu boca cerrada, iré a tu estúpida fiesta.

—_¡Sí! No te vas a arrepentir, hermano. KD es nuestra hermandad compañera este año y están organizando esto con nosotros _—explicó, subiendo el volumen de su voz con cada oración—. _Tienen muchas chicas ardientes en esa hermandad, y estoy seguro que puedo conseguirte algo._

—Bueno saberlo —gruñó, sabiendo que con quien fuera que me "consiguiera" fallaría una vez que la chica me viera bien. Ninguna chica linda prefiere al nerd, a menos que dicho nerd esté nadando en dinero, como Bill Gates. Para el resto de nosotros, eso no ocurría. Eso era algo que solo pasaba en las películas—. Te veré mañana, entonces. Necesito colgar y volver a trabajar.

—_Seguro, seguro. ¡Nos vemos mañana!_

Presioné el botón de 'finalizar' y solté un suspiro. _Tipo estúpido e insistente._ Sabía que solo quería lo mejor para mí, ¿pero quién dice que ir a la fiesta es lo mejor para mí?

Por una fracción de segundo me pregunté si podría ver a Bella ahí, pero entonces lo dejé pasar rápidamente. No me haría nada bueno comenzar a pensar en ella de nuevo.

Ugh. Odiaba las fiestas más que nada. Bueno, el tipo de fiestas de Emmett, con el baile, el alcohol y las estupideces en general. Me encantaba ir a mi tipo de fiestas, que involucraban Red Bull, LANing, y un Torneo de Unreal World.

La línea volvió a sonar y contesté, resignándome a la incapacidad de otra chica de primer año de seguir correctamente las instrucciones.

Iban a ser unas largas cinco horas hasta que terminara mi turno.

* * *

**N/A:** Algunas definiciones para palabras/cosas que puedan no conocer.

Cable Ethernet – pequeño cable que conecta la red local de tu computadora a un módem o cable de conexión a Internet.

Javascrip, Flash y Python – diferentes tipos de codificación que puedes utilizar, cada uno existiendo para llenar una diferente necesidad en el universo de codificadores de computadora.

Joss Whedon – creador de "Buffy The Vampire Slayer", "Angel", "Firefly", "Serenity", "Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog" y la serie de Fox "Doll House".

Comic Con – una conferencia dada en San Diego cada año que reúne a todos los amantes de la ciencia ficción a discutir todo sobre cómics, ciencia ficción y tecnología.

John Hughes – brillante escritor que definió la cultura de los 80's con películas como "Sixteen Candles", "Ferris Bueller's Day Off", "The Breakfast Club", "Pretty in Pink", y "National Lampoon's Vacation".

KD – Kappa Delta, una hermandad nacional.

LANing o fiestas LAN – Es cuando varios nerds se reúnen y conectan sus computadoras a la misma red para poder jugar juegos de PC multi-jugador, o compartir cosas entre ellos sin tener que utilizar otra red.

Torneo de Unreal World – un juego donde ves quién puede matar más integrantes del otro equipo. Es como Halo en multi-jugador, pero mejor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resident Geek **

**By: cdunbar**

**Traducido por: ****Diana Méndez ****(FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Marta Salazar (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

Canción para este capítulo: —Clothes Off!—de GymClassHeroesfeat. Fall Out Boy

_We have to take our clothes off_

_We have to party all night_

_And we have to take our clothes off_

_To have a good time_

* * *

**EPOV**

_Gracias a Dios se acabó_. Me alegré cuando entré a mi apartamento, a solo dos pasos de la biblioteca, después de que mi turno terminara. Todo lo que quería hacer por las próximas veinticuatro horas era iniciar sesión en mi cuenta de WoW y jugar mi nivel 70 de _UndeadPriest_.

Pero, por desgracia, tengo que trabajar mañana.

Iba a ser un día monumentalmente agitado, con todos esos nuevos estudiantes de primer año llegando al campus como el enjambre de langostas que eran. Me sentí cansado de solo pensar en todas las llamadas telefónicas que tendría que responder y la gente a la que debería escuchar, la cual me haría querer golpear mi cabeza contra una pared.

Y luego, _el horror de los horrores_, tenía que ir a la fiesta de la fraternidad después del trabajo.

Sabía que no había ninguna posibilidad de evitarla, tanto como yo quería, porque nadie le dice 'no' a Emmett una vez que se le ha dicho que 'sí'. Simplemente era imposible. Y les aseguro que no iba a ser el primero.

_Pero eso no significa que tenga que ir solo_, pensé. Un plan ya se formaba en mi mente.

Abrí la puerta de mi apartamento y entré.

—¡Hey, Ben! ¿Estás aquí?

Era una pregunta sin sentido porque podía oír los fuertes zumbidos, producto de la música tecno que emanaba de su habitación. Había sido así durante todo el mes. No creo que él escuchara nada, lo que me hizo poner triste por sus tímpanos y los eventuales problemas auditivos que tendría en el futuro.

Me acerqué a la puerta de su habitación y toqué duro para hacerme oír por encima de la música. Un par de segundos después, bajó el volumen y abrió la puerta.

—¡Hey, Edward! ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, mirándome un poco atontado.

¿Se acuesta con esa horrible música ahora? No es que yo clasifique lo que escucha como música... para mí es solo ruido.

—Me preguntaba si tenías planes para mañana en la noche —indagué tranquilamente.

—Sí, Ang me está arrastrando para que vaya a esa fiesta que su hermandad organiza —murmuró, frotándose uno de sus ojos con el puño.

Eso es lo que estaba esperando recibir por respuesta.

Angela, la novia de Ben de los últimos dos años, y por casualidad, un miembro de la fraternidad Kappa Delta. La misma hermandad que era coanfitriona de la fiesta a la que Emmett me acosó para obligarme a asistir.

Sí, mi mundo era pequeño, después de todo.

_A veces, demasiado pequeño, _pensé, entrecerrando los ojos. Lo cual es, porque probablemente, me escapo al espacio exterior y a los mundos de fantasía en mi tiempo libre.

_Gah. _Suficiente psicología barata. Sabía que tomar clase de psicología el año pasado fue un error. De vuelta a mi —ahora infalible— plan, pues ya sabía que Ben iba a asistir a dicha fiesta.

—¿Esa es la que se hará en la casa SAE? —le pregunté.

Me sentí muy semejante a Dios en ese momento.

—Claro. Al parecer SAE es su fraternidad hermana este año, y Ang no está particularmente feliz, pero como sea... —Un segundo más tarde, se preguntó—: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Me encogí de hombros, seguí hablando frescamente.

—Emmett me llamó antes y quería que yo fuera a esa misma fiesta. Y como sé que irás, ¿qué pasa si vamos juntos?

Y entonces me di cuenta de… ¿y si se me malinterpretaba por el camino equivocado? Esas palabras podrían significar que le estaba pidiendo a Ben una cita. Y no lo estaba. Porque no me muevo para ese lado. Así que me apresuré a añadir: —Me refiero a que tú, Angela y yo podíamos ir juntos.

—Sí, claro. Lo que sea. Voy a recogerla en la casa KD alrededor de las nueve. ¿Está bien para ti?

—Eso es perfecto. Gracias, Ben —dije efusivamente, olvidando por un momento que tenía que estar jugando bien. Estaba agradecido de no ser sometido a llegar a una fiesta por mí mismo, por lo menos por una noche—. Voy a dejar que vuelvas a lo que estabas haciendo.

—¡Oh! ¡Hey! —exclamó, como si recordara algo de repente—. Los chicos quieren jugar D&D este fin de semana. ¿Le entras?

—Ya lo sabes. Pero solo si Eric no es de nuevo el jugador principal. —Fruncí el ceño, recordando la última vez que habíamos jugado. Eric pensó que era divertido mantenernos matándonos por cosas estúpidas: como disparando una flecha, solo para tener que tomar un gran árbol en medio y que nos aplastara. Estúpido, cosas así, sin sentido.

—De acuerdo. Yo no creo que nadie quiera eso otra vez —dijo con entusiasmo.

Hubo un pequeño, e incómodo momento que se produjo mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro, sin saber qué decir a continuación. Solo había compartido la habitación con Ben el mes pasado, y a pesar de que habíamos estado en varias de las mismas clases desde el primer año —puesto que los dos estábamos cursando la carrera de informática—, todavía había momentos como estos lo que lo hacían ver raro.

—Realmente no te conozco lo suficiente como para caminar sin decir algo primero.

—Está bien —le interrumpí en medio del silencio, un poco torpe—. Voy a buscar algo de comer.

—Me parece bien. Nos vemos —dijo Ben antes de dar un paso atrás y cerrar la puerta.

—Sí —dije, caminando a la cocina.

Ben y yo habíamos congeniado con un día de clase el primer semestre aquí, después de mencionar de pasada que tenía una gran colección de cómics de X-Men. Nuestro amor mutuo por todas las cosas de X-Men también nos llevó a descubrir otros intereses similares en casi todo lo demás. Así que cuando llegó el momento del año pasado para averiguar quién quería compartir un apartamento, la elección había sido fácil, aunque él oye la música tecno muy alta a todas horas, de día... y de noche.

Al llegar a la cocina, tomé un Hot Pocket y cogí un Dr. Pepper de la nevera. Entonces me encerré en mi habitación por la noche, a derrotar en los campos de batalla de _ArathiBasin_.

El trabajo pasó tan rápido que pensé en lo que haría al día siguiente. Tenía la esperanza de que iba a ver a Bella en algún punto entre mis paseos constantes alrededor de la biblioteca, pero no tuve esa suerte.

Tal vez era mejor así, sin embargo. No me gusta tener mis esperanzas altas, y ponerme a buscarla como lo había hecho durante todo el día. No era justo que mi corazón empezara a golpear de forma errática cuando viera a una chica con el pelo oscuro y marrón, solo para dar la vuelta y ver que no era ella. Si no la veía por un período suficientemente largo de tiempo, estaba seguro que iba a conseguir calmar mi enamoramiento.

Mi plan para esta noche era: ir a la fiesta, hacer acto de presencia ante Emmett y luego irme para pasar el tiempo con mi _Orc Hunter_. Tenía que subir de nivel una vez más antes de poder entrar al _WailingCaverns_. La única desventaja de este plan era que tendría que soportar el _Barrens Chat_. Y nadie quería hacerlo, si podía evitarse.

Ben y yo salimos a la casa KD a las 8:45 PM y antes de darme cuenta, nos estábamos dirigiendo a la casa SAE, que estaba justo al lado de la fila griega. Podía oír la música proveniente de la fiesta en el aire de la noche, a pesar de que todavía estábamos a unos buenos doscientos metros de distancia.

_Oh, bien. Algo de rap de mierda para matar las células de mi cerebro._

Cuando nos acercábamos a la casa, vi a la gente en el patio, reunida en un círculo, animando a todo lo que estaba pasando en el centro. No fue hasta que me acerqué que vi a dos chicas en _bikini_, luchando entre sí en una piscina para niños lleno de... gel lubricante. Muy elegante.

_Esto se parece a como cuando Emmett había estado viendo demasiado 'Old School' de nuevo._

La gente estaba hombro con hombro, tratando de entrar en la casa. Y al mirar alrededor, me di cuenta de todo el alumnado que había salido de sus casas para venir a esta fiesta.

Bueno, quizás no todo el alumnado. Pero sí suficientes personas que estaban aquí como ovejas en dirección a su masacre. No habría manera de que Emmett me encontrara en esta casa de locos, así que contemplé seriamente abandonarla en ese mismo momento.

Angela y Ben me indicaron con gestos de la mano —ya que el ruido era demasiado alto para escuchar— que iban a buscar algo para beber. Asentí con la cabeza al comprender y me fui por mi cuenta, logrando encontrar un lugar en la pared donde no había tanta gente.

Barajé mis opciones mientras estaba allí, viendo a la gente beber de vasos de plástico —unos sobre otros—, en un intento de coquetear y socializar. Uno, me iría y llamaría a Emmett en la mañana y luego decirle lo impresionante que fue la fiesta, a pesar de que en realidad no había permanecido tanto tiempo. Dos, podía quedarme, encontrar a Emmett, y luego irme, renunciando así a la llamada de teléfono de la mañana. O tres, podría quedarme, pasear por ahí y no encontrar a Emmett, solo para perder horas en una fiesta de la cual no quería estar en el primer lugar.

La primera opción se estaba convirtiendo en mi favorita.

Eso fue hasta que vi a Emmett a través del cuarto. Y él me vio.

Mierda.

La segunda opción funcionaba.

Él hizo un gesto para que me uniera a él y cuando así lo hice, sentí una ligera presión en el brazo, como si alguien hubiera puesto su mano allí, y luego una ráfaga de aire caliente en mi oreja, justo antes de oír a una suave y melodiosa voz preguntar:

—¿No te conozco?

* * *

N/A: _Acá les dejamos una explicación de todos los términos extraños:_

_WoW, o World of Warcraft: es un juego increíblemente adictivo (es un juego de rol de muchos multi-jugadores en línea, que te permiten participar activamente en una eterna lucha entre el bien y el mal, o más bien la Alianza contra la Horda. _

_El Nivel 70 es el más alto que se puede ir en el juego. _

_Un sacerdote Undead es miembro de la Horda que cura a todo los jugadores. _

_Los campos de batalla de ArathiBasin: es solo algo extra en el juego que se puede hacer para divertirse. _

_Un Orc Hunter: es un miembro de la Horda que corre por ahí con una mascota y dispara un montón de flechas. _

_WailingCavernses: una instancia en el juego para los jugadores de nivel bajo. _

_Barrens Chat: hace referencia a los mensajes que se producen mientras se juega y así adquirir experiencia. La mayoría de la gente simplemente desactiva la opción de chat cuando hay gente anónima._

_D & D o Dungeons and Dragons: es un juego de rol, es decir, por lo que se dice, es similar al juego de El Señor de los Anillos, pero con dados e imaginación. Alguien que comanda la partida, se le llama "jugador principal" (game master)_

_DrPepper: es el refresco oficial de Texas. Según la autora, quien vive allí, es mejor que la Coca-Cola._

_Cuando Edward dice "derrotar", el término original era "pwning", que significa ganarle a otro jugador. Este es un término muy usado por los jugadores (gamers)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Resident Geek **

**By: cdunbar**

**Traducido por: ****Noe Vazquez**** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Marta Salazar (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

* * *

Canción para este capítulo "Underneath it all" de Gwen Stefani:

_Hay momentos en los que quiero algo más_

_Alguien más parecido a mí._

_Hay momentos en los que este ensayo general_

_Parece incompleto._

_Pero, tú ves los colores en mí como nadie más_

_Y tras tus gafas oscuras tú eres…_

_Tú eres algo más_

* * *

Anteriormente en Resident Geek – EPOV:

"…mientras comencé a caminar hacia él, sentí una ligera presión en mi brazo, como si alguien hubiese puesto su mano allí, y después una explosión de cálido aliento en mi oído, justo antes de escuchar una voz suave, cantarina."

**BPOV**

—¿No te conozco? —le pregunté tan en voz baja como pude sobre el rugido de la música y la atmósfera fiestera, justo antes de respirar su aroma aunado al muy necesitado aire. Oh, Dios. Olía tan bien como parecía. No creí que eso fuese posible.

Tampoco había creído que era posible que estuviese a punto de hacer lo que planeaba hacer, así que a la luz de eso, supongo que cualquier cosa es posible.

Me eché un poco hacia atrás mientras su cara se balanceaba alrededor de la mía para que nuestras cabezas no chocasen, y sus hermosos ojos verdes se abrieron tras esas lindas gafas de _empollón_ que llevaba mientras me miraba.

Dios, era guapísimo. Si me lo permitiese, estaría mirándole todo el día, en serio.

¿Qué pasaba con las gafas que intensificaban lo _buenorro_ que ya era un tío de por sí?

Esto parecía ser una de esas cosas extrañas que suceden en la naturaleza, porque se supone que las gafas atenúan el efecto que los ojos de una persona tienen en ti. Y las "geekenizan" por así decirlo. Pero en realidad era como añadirle gasolina a un fuego. Al menos así era para mí.

Mi fascinación por los hombres que usan gafas probablemente se remonte a "Lois y Clark: las nuevas aventuras de Superman". Dean Cain era un auténtico bombón en la vida real, pero cuando ponías un par de gafas al chico, instantáneamente se duplicaba su _sex-appeal_. Por supuesto, yo era una preadolescente cuando echaban la serie, así que no aprecié completamente su hermosura hasta que fui más mayor. Pero solo porque era joven en ese momento no lo hace menos cierto.

Aún puedo recordar pensar mientras veía esa primera temporada: "¿Por qué Lois está por Superman? Clark está diez veces más bueno que él y está dispuesto a estar con ella".

Sí, sabía que Clark y Superman eran la misma persona. Pero uno era accesible, adorable y un poco ñoño; mientras que el otro era poco amigable, caprichoso, y de forma irritante le daba señales contradictorias todo el tiempo. A mi parecer no había comparación.

Quizás el problema era la incapacidad de Lois de ver más allá de la licra ajustable que estaba perfectamente envuelta alrededor del musculado cuerpo de Superman. De modo que ella no podía molestarse en mirarle a la cara y ver todo eso por sí misma.

Francamente, el _look _musculado no me va. A mi amiga Rosalie le encanta un chico guapo y musculado, pero a mí me gustan los hombres un poco más delgados y enjutos.

Como Edward.

Aunque hay algo más en él que su aspecto, o el cabello castaño cobrizo desarreglado que parece tan suave que quiero pasar mis dedos por él y después agarrarlo para no dejarlo ir jamás.

No, había algo más acerca del mismo Edward que me atraía hacia él. Algo que me había hecho interesarme en él esa primera vez que nos vimos el uno al otro ayer. Como un sonido de campanas en el fondo de mi mente que se había conectado cuando le conocí, haciéndome notar su presencia en la habitación completamente y pensar en él todo el día.

Era el mismo sonido de campanas que escuchaba ahora, que había escuchado desde el momento en el que él había entrado en esta casa y lo había localizado, en toda su gloria _geek_. No parecía estar muy cómodo aquí y no sabía qué le había hecho decidirse a venir. Pero me alegraba de que lo hubiese hecho.

Y, antes de pensar por completo mi plan y qué pasaría si él se rehusaba, caminé hacia él, acercándome mucho, y dije la frase más tonta jamás dicha.

Pero ya estaba aquí. Sería mejor ir por ello, ¿verdad?

—Si te pido que hagas algo, ¿lo harías? —le pregunté, rogando para que dijese que sí. En realidad no conocía a otros chicos aquí, no es que quisiese preguntárselo a nadie más. Era solo que había algo en Edward en particular que me hacía sentir segura. Como si él no fuese a dejar que nadie me hiciese daño.

Nuestras caras estaban separadas por solo unos centímetros, así que vi cada emoción por la que pasó mientras procesaba mi pregunta —asombro, consternación, incertidumbre y luego determinación—. Asintió y me acerqué tanto que nuestras mejillas casi se tocaban, mientras mi mano subió por su brazo.

Su sorprendentemente tonificado brazo.

—¿Te harías pasar por mi novio durante los próximos cinco minutos?

Había planeado continuar con una explicación, pero mi cerebro dejó de funcionar y terminé jadeando ligeramente cuando sentí su mano sobre mi cadera. La calidez era deliciosa. Y eso era con una capa de ropa puesta.

_Imagínate cómo sería sin ella_, fue un pensamiento aislado, e involuntariamente, mi ritmo de respiración se aceleró en respuesta a las imágenes que ahora pasaban por mi mente.

—¿Qué necesitas que haga? —Le escuché decir, su aliento acariciando mi mejilla. Su aterciopelada voz me derritió antes de que el alivio me inundase por sus palabras. Él iba a continuar con mi plan.

Gracias Dios por los pequeños milagros.

—Bésame. —Tomé aire antes de apartarme y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Los ojos de Edward ya eran hermosos tras esas gafas y tenía la sensación de que si se las quitaba, el efecto total me dejaría incoherente.

Pareció estar estupefacto por un momento y perdí la esperanza durante un segundo; había ido muy lejos. Pero entonces, muy despacio, se acercó más a mí hasta que sus labios acariciaron suavemente los míos.

En ese segundo sentí la electricidad atravesarme desde mi boca hacia los dedos de los pies, haciendo que se curvasen dentro de mis zapatos. Después de eso, estaba perdida.

No hizo ningún movimiento por profundizarlo, pero ese ligero contacto fue suficiente para que percibiera el chisporroteo del calor sexual en el aire que me rodeaba, haciéndome sentir insoportablemente caliente. Esperaba que él sintiese lo mismo porque apestaría si esto era solo por mi parte.

Fui incapaz de detenerme a mí misma de recorrer su cabello con los dedos de mi mano libre. Era tan sedoso y suave. Mucho más de lo que parecía ser a un observador desde fuera. Su cabello había sido hecho para ser tocado.

Nunca había sentido nada como esto antes, incluso aunque fuese un beso muy casto. El tiempo se detuvo para mí mientras estábamos de pie en medio de una fiesta embravecida.

Quería más de él. Quería tanto más, que de alguna forma me asustó, porque nunca me había sentido así por un chico antes. Además, no quería asustarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho con esta petición.

Así que, de forma reluctante, me aparté y quité mi mano de su cabello.

Edward me miró con fuego en sus ojos y estaba respirando con tanta dificultad como yo. Me emocionó más allá de las palabras el que yo también le hubiese afectado. Me dio esperanza de que quizás ese "más" que mi mente estaba gritando pudiese ocurrir. Si jugaba mis cartas correctamente.

Pero ahora mismo, necesitaba atenerme al plan.

—¿Hay un chico grande y moreno con el pelo negro liso tras de mí mirándonos ahora mismo? —pregunté, un poco más sin aliento de lo que esperaba estar.

Él elevó una ceja como preguntando, pero movió rápidamente sus ojos sobre mi hombro y luego asintió levemente en respuesta.

—¿Parece enfadado?

Tenía que saberlo. Si iba a haber una confrontación, necesitaba sacar a Edward de aquí tan rápido como fuese posible.

—No. Se ha ido —dijo Edward, deteniendo su mirada de nuevo en mí.

Le sonreí, una sonrisa llena de mi gratitud por ayudarme y de mi deleite por haber tenido el coraje de apartarme de mi norma y pedirle que me besara. No solo me había hecho sentir segura, sino de alguna manera había elevado mi nivel de valentía y autoestima.

Alice iba a estar tan orgullosa de mí.

—¿Ese era tu novio? —preguntó, algo parecido al nerviosismo se enlazaba en sus palabras.

—No. Sólo un admirador no deseado —repliqué, tratando de averiguar la mejor forma de salir de aquí acompañando a Edward. Había demasiado ruido para hablar apropiadamente y demasiada gente para mantener una distancia cómoda entre uno y la persona con la que estaba hablando.

No es que me importara estar tan cerca de él mientras hablábamos. Si pudiese hacerlo a mi gusto, estaría así de cerca de él todo el tiempo.

—Así que… —Comenzó, obviamente incómodo. O quizás es que no sabía qué decir. Dudaba que este tipo de cosas le pasasen todos los días, incluso aunque estaba segura que a un puñado de chicas que conocía les encantaría copiar mi idea y probarla con él.

_Oh, Dios. _Pensar en otras chicas me había hecho preguntarme… ¿Tenía novia?

Mi estómago se contrajo ante el pensamiento, y mi cara debió reflejar mis súbitas náuseas porque preguntó: —¿Estás bien?

_Respira, Bella, _me recordé a mí misma. Simplemente toma un par de respiraciones profundas y estarás bien.

—Sí, estoy bien. Pero esta música está muy alta. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —pregunté, rezando una vez más para que dijese que sí.

Se mordió el labio inferior del modo más adorable jamás visto, meditando su respuesta. Quise besarle de nuevo. Aunque no cualquier beso. Quería atacarlo, lanzarlo contra una pared en algún lugar y nunca soltarlo para tomar aire.

Por favor, di que sí, por favor. Di que sí, por favor, di que sí.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resident Geek **

**By: cdunbar**

**Traducido por: ****Maya William**** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Marta Salazar (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

**Canción para este Capítulo: "ShakeIt" byMetroStation**

Now, if she does it like this (Ahora, si ella lo hace así)

Will you do it like that? (¿Te gustaría a ti?)

Now, if she touches like this (Ahora, si ella te toca)

Will you touch her right back? (¿La tocarías tú de regreso?)

Now, if she moves like this (Ahora si ella se mueve así)

Will you move like that? (¿Te moverías así?)

Come on (Así que)

A shake, shake, shake, shake, a shake it (Sacúdelo, sacúdelo, sacúdelo, sacúdelo.)

* * *

**Anteriormente en Resident Geek (BPOV)**

—Sí, estoy bien. Pero esta música está muy alta. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —pregunté, rezando una vez más para que dijese que sí.

Se mordió el labio inferior del modo más adorable jamás visto, meditando su respuesta. Quise besarle de nuevo. Aunque no cualquier beso. Quería atacarlo, lanzarlo contra una pared en algún lugar y nunca soltarlo para tomar aire.

Por favor, di que sí, por favor, di que sí, por favor, di que sí.

* * *

**EPOV**

No había forma de que estuviera sucediendo. Aún seguía mareado de ese beso y ahora quiere que nos vayamos a otro lado. Con solo ella.

Existía la posibilidad de que me haya resbalado en algún lugar y estuviera en algún lado, inconsciente en el suelo. Y todo esto estaba sucediendo en mi mente. Tipo como "LifeOnMars" (La vida en Marte) pero sin regresar en el tiempo.

La chica de mis sueños no solo estaba en esta tonta fiesta a la cual me negaba a venir, sino que también se me acercó y me pidió que la besara. Tengo que aceptar que era para engañar a un muchacho que no quería, pero aún. Ella me escogió a _mí_, de entre todos los chicos que hay aquí.

Lo que más me sorprendió fue el hecho de que lo hice. ¡Yo la besé a ella! Era el momento más espectacular de toda mi vida y desearía que jamás se hubiera terminado.

A Dios gracias que hay demasiada gente aquí, así que nadie estaba poniendo atención al bulto que se incrementaba en mis pantalones. Y le mando otro agradecimiento a Dios de que Bella estaba recargada a mi lado y no frente a mí, porque eso hubiera sido súper embarazoso, si supiera de qué forma su casto beso me afectó.

Esté o no en coma, necesito contestarle a su pregunta antes de que pierda el interés.

—Sí, me encantaría ir a otro lado contigo. —Me escucho contestarle, ligeramente orgulloso de que eso saliera de mi boca sin que me temblara la voz.

Me sonrió, lo que hizo que toda su cara se iluminara y su belleza sobresaliera con toda su fuerza. Ella era tan hermosa en ese momento, era casi doloroso verla. Le sonrío de regreso, la emoción distribuyéndose en todo mi cuerpo al ver su respuesta.

Me encanta estar en coma.

Toma mi mano y me dirige fuera del cuarto, pero antes de dar un paso recuerdo qué estaba a punto de hacer antes de que Bella apareciera a mi lado.

Emmett. Estaba caminando hacia él.

Giro mi cabeza tratando de encontrarlo entre el mar de personas, finalmente lo encuentro en el sofá, platicando (o más bien gritando) con una rubia. Debió de haber sentido mi mirada, porque voltea su cabeza y me da su sonrisa más grande que he visto y una aprobación poco sutil con sus manos.

Bella jaló mi mano, no tenía opción que dejar de ver a Emmett y seguirla. Porque no había forma en que la iba a perder ahora. Estuviera o no en coma.

Finalmente salimos del grupo y de la casa juntos, cada uno instantáneamente inhalando el aire de la noche. Bella me voltea a ver y me sonríe nuevamente. Nuestras manos aún entrelazadas, sin tener la más mínima intención de soltarla en el futuro cercano. Claro, si ella no quería.

Honestamente, no tenía idea hacia dónde me estaba llevando, y ni por qué me estaba permitiendo tocarla. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tenía que haber una razón, porque nosotros los _geeks_ nunca conseguimos a las chicas. Duckie pierde a Blane al final. Todas las veces.

—Entonces, ¿en qué año estás tú? —Bella me pregunta una vez que el nivel del ruido disminuye lo suficiente para poder escucharnos sin la necesidad de gritar. Ella me mira de reojo mientras nos alejamos de la casa de SAE, que pude ver, porque yo también la estaba mirando.

—Soy un junior (tercer año). ¿Y tú?

—Sophomore (segundo año)

—Hmm —respondo silenciosamente, sin estar seguro qué decir a continuación. Ella no me realiza ninguna otra pregunta, así que los dos nos quedamos callados.

_¿Puedes demonios decir algo?, _me grito a mí mismo. _Finalmente tienes __**sola **__a la chica en que has estado pensando las últimas 32 horas sin descanso y, ¡no estás haciendo nada!_

Pero conforme más intentaba pensar en algo me ponía más nervioso. Era un círculo vicioso.

¿Qué sabía yo de qué platicar con una chica? Nunca había tenido a una novia antes o amigas que fueran mujeres. Y aunque ese beso con Bella no era mi primero, mi récord seguía estando en un solo dígito.

Básicamente era patético en lo que respecta a las chicas. Con las habilidades sociales de un niño de dos años.

Me percaté que Bella me estaba dirigiendo a un lugar en específico mientras estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, así que pregunto:

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Oh. Pensé que podíamos ir a mi cuarto, ya que no hay nadie ahí y está cerca —me contesta y muerde su labio inferior—. ¿Está bien eso?

¿Acaso estaba nerviosa? Porque yo hago exactamente lo mismo cuando estoy nervioso o inseguro de algo. ¿Podría ella estar nerviosa de pasar un rato conmigo?

Este…

—Está bien —finalmente contesto, cayendo en la palabra más sobreutilizada que se ha creado.

_Qué original, Cullen. ¡__**Pregúntale **__algo! ¡Cualquier cosa! _No lo sobre pienses, simplemente di lo primero que te venga a la mente.

—Entonces, ¿te le acercas a muchos chicos y les pides que te besen?

En el momento en que lo dije, me arrepentí, quería golpear mi mano contra la frente y decir ´Du-oh´. Una mirada de horror descompuso las facciones de Bella, su boca se abrió, haciéndome buscar una solución para la estupidez y el cruel comentario que acabo de decir.

—¡Oh Dios mío! Estaba bromeando. En realidad no quería decir eso. De hecho, fue sexy. No te culparía por hacer eso… Uh, no eso no era lo que quería decir. Estoy seguro de que yo jamás sería capaz de hacer algo como eso, porque no tengo el valor de pedirle a alguien de la nada que me bese, pero… —Me detengo porque estoy balbuceando. Terriblemente.

Y no estaba mejorando la situación. —Lo siento.

—No. Está bien —me dice calladamente—. Te juro que es la primera vez que he hecho algo como eso y lo siento mucho por haberte utilizado de esa manera.

—No me utilizaste. Te lo prometo. —Trato de calmarla y le aprieto suavemente la mano. Gracias a Dios que no me soltó después de que la insulté.

Bella me da una pequeña sonrisa, pero aún se veía triste. Así que rápidamente cambié el tema.

—¿Dónde vives?

—En la casa de KD.

¡¿La casa de KD? _Eso significaba…_

—¿Eres una KD? —le dije un poco más fuerte de lo que quería. Mi voz se quebró en ´KD´ lo cual era un poco vergonzoso, pero no me importó. Sus palabras me hicieron recordar la conversación de ayer con Emmett. Acerca de quererme _acomodar con un miembro de KD._

¿Era Bella a la que se refería?

Mi mente no lo podía creer.

—Sííí… Me uní el semestre pasado —me responde lentamente—. ¿Está eso bien?

Ignoro su pregunta para formularle otra, porque simplemente tengo que saber. —¿Solo me estás hablando porque Emmett te lo pidió?

Mi corazón comienza a romperse en pedazos con el simple pensamiento de que los últimos quince minutos, esos minutos que estaban marcados permanentemente en mi mente como los mejores de mi vida, había sido solo un engaño.

—¿Emmett? —repitió, confundida—. ¿El presidente de SAE? No, jamás he hablado con él. Comencé a platicar contigo hoy y lo sigo haciendo porque quiero.

—¿En verdad? —le pregunto, deteniéndome frente a la casa de KD.

—Sí, en verdad —dice firmemente y con tanta convicción que no me queda otra opción que creerle. El quiebre se detiene y en su lugar mi corazón se llena de completa felicidad. Y en el siguiente segundo mi estómago se va al piso y comienzo a entrar en pánico.

¿Qué demonios estaba yo haciendo aquí? ¡No puedo hablar con esta chica! Ella es perfecta, angelical, una diosa. ¡Ella está por lo menos tres ligas por encima de mí! ¡No sé qué hacer! ¿Por qué ella quiere hablar conmigo? Ella es hermosa, una chica de la casa KD, por Santo Cristo.

¿Quién demonios soy yo?

Un nadie. Un nerd que trabaja en el calabozo.

No puedo hacer esto. Ella está fuera de mi liga que ni siquiera es gracioso.

—¿Edward? —La escucho decir a lo lejos de mi ataque de pánico. Suena preocupada, suelta mi mano y pone su mano en mi brazo, sacudiéndome para que la mire.

Y luego me doy cuenta que es la primera vez que dice mi nombre.

Jamás quiero que alguien vuelva a decir mi nombre para no manchar el recuerdo de su voz envolviéndolo. Acariciándolo. Necesito que lo vuelva a decir nuevamente.

Tal vez si no respondo, lo dice nuevamente…

—Edward, ¿estás bien?

Mis ojos se cierran involuntariamente mientras recuerdo su voz diciendo mi nombre una y otra vez. Memorizándolo en mi memoria de largo plazo. Cuando estaba seguro de que no lo iba a olvidar, abro mis ojos y me disculpo.

—Perdón. Me puse un poco nervioso, necesitaba un momento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ya estás bien ahora? —Su frente muestra la preocupación. De una forma, sabiendo que ella estaba preocupada por mí, logra calmarme y me permite hablar sin tartamudear o sin decir "um" demasiadas veces.

—Sí, creo. Simplemente… —Pauso, respiro profundamente y lo digo—: Me es difícil creer que en realidad quieres estar un rato conmigo —le explico, mientras meto mis manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y miro la acera.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

Encojo mis hombros apenado de decirlo. —No soy exactamente el chico más interesante.

Bella se acerca y se pone frente a mí, para que la vea. La miro y me sonríe. —Yo creo que eres muy interesante y quiero estar un rato contigo. Por favor, créeme.

Le doy una sonrisa tentativa. —Está bien.

—Muy bien. Ahora… ¿quieres entrar?

Asiento y la sigo, subo las escaleras del porche y entramos a la casa. Esta era la primera vez que había entrado a una casa de una hermandad.

Viendo alrededor comparo a las que he visto en películas y televisión a lo largo de mi vida. Se ven similares. Tienen esas largas fotografías de grupos de hermandad colgadas en las paredes. Subo las escaleras siguiendo a Bella. Ella señala algo que le gusta mientras caminamos por el largo pasillo antes de detenerse en la penúltima puerta a la izquierda.

—Este es mi cuarto —dice dudosamente. Le doy lo que creo que es una sonrisa reconfortante, me permite entrar primero. Mi primer pensamiento al entrar es que está muy ordenado. Mucho más que mi propia habitación.

—Este es mi lado —me aclara, y señala a la izquierda—. Ese lado es de mi compañera de cuarto, Alice —asiento y comienzo a vagar alrededor, tomando nota de la larga colección de libros que están desbordándose del librero que está en el muro izquierdo.

—¿Todos estos son tuyos? —pregunto señalando el librero, ligeramente impresionado de la variedad de libros que tiene. Demostrando que no es una niña sonsa. Tenía otros intereses además de estar en una hermandad y de besar chicos. Me encanta una chica con cerebro.

—Sí, sí lo son —contesta, sus mejillas ligeramente tornándose del color rosa más hermoso—. Soy una ávida lectora, en caso de que no lo hayas asumido ya.

—Yo también. —Tuerzo mi cabeza a un lado para poder leer mejor los títulos—. Aunque yo tiendo a leer más sobre el género de ciencia ficción y fantasía, que los clásicos que tú pareces preferir.

—Oh, ¿como el tipo de Las Guerras de las Galaxias? —Su nariz se arruga en la forma más tierna cuando me hace la pregunta. Era superior a adorable.

—Sí. —Me rio—. Ese tipo de cosas. —Si tenía alguna idea hasta qué punto llegaba mi amor por cosas relacionadas a Las Guerras de las Galaxias, se estaría riendo también. Mi cuarto gritaba a los cuatro vientos _Nerd de Las Guerras de las Galaxias_, con un R2D2 de tamaño real que tenía en una esquina y la edición especial de Light Saber verde y azul, en la otra.

Miro sus fotografías que tiene alineadas en el escritorio, tratando de no comentar la pieza de hardware que usa por computadora. Parece que pertenece al museo. Si ella llega a ser parte de mi vida, como a mí me gustaría y en la capacidad que ella quisiera, estaría cambiando esa cosa tan pronto y me lo permitiera.

Bella me sorprende cuando se para a mi lado y comienza a explicarme cada fotografía. —Ella es mi mamá conmigo a la izquierda, y esta es de mi papá. Esa última es de la ceremonia de entrada. La chica del cabello corto que está de pie a mi lado es Alice, mi compañera de cuarto. También es mi mejor amiga.

Trato de poner atención a lo que dice. En realidad lo intento, pero su tentador aroma me confunde. Lo único que puedo hacer es observarla.

Ella utiliza mucho sus manos. Una está en movimiento, ya sea acomodándose un cabello que cae en su rostro, o moviéndola tratando de enfatizar algo que está diciendo, o jugando con algo que está cerca.

Bella gira la cabeza y me cacha observándola. Ambos volteamos a ver otra cosa avergonzados. No sé si ella también se está sonrojando. Simplemente estar dentro del cuarto de una chica, sin venir a arreglar algo del trabajo, era algo grande para mí. Me pregunto si invita a muchos chicos aquí. Pero no hay forma de que le pregunte eso, especialmente después de mi pequeño error; sin embargo, me sigo preguntando, con la ferviente esperanza de que no sea cierto.

Me gustaría pensar que para ella también esto es algo grande. La hace ver más accesible en mi mente, y mi corazón se calma considerablemente después del estado acelerado en el que ha estado desde la primera vez que escuché su voz.

Regreso mi atención a tratar de saber más de Bella, me muevo del escritorio al vestidor. En la parte superior hay muchos accesorios para el cabello del que no conozco su nombre correcto, un desgastado reproductor de CD y un pequeño grupo de CDs. Trato de ver cuál es el CD que está encima y lo reconozco inmediatamente.

—¿Tienes el CD de She&Him? —exclamo completamente sorprendido. Hubiera apostado que su estilo es Pop o tal vez Country. Pero jamás algo Indie como lo es She&Him.

—Sí. Me encanta su voz. ¿Te gustan a ti? —me pregunta, caminando sobre la cama y sentándose.

Oh Dios. Su cama…

Mi mente se pierde en las hermosas imágenes de ella dormida en esa cama, recostada hacia un lado. Ella acalorándose en la noche y dejando caer los cobertores, exponiendo su cuerpo, el cual solo lo está cubriendo una camisola y un par de diminutos pantaloncillos; el aire fresco, haciéndola que…

Mierda. Me estaba poniendo duro.

Me volteo rápidamente, con el pretexto de examinar el poster impreso de Claude Monet que está colgado en la pared. Meto una de mis manos en el bolsillo del pantalón, tratando de esconder el hecho de que estoy duro.

Dios, esto es tan vergonzoso.

_¡Piensa en cualquier otra cosa excepto en Bella! ¡Ahora!_

Busco frenéticamente en mi mente algo en qué enfocarme.

_El CD._

Estábamos hablando acerca de la banda. _Perfecto, música…_ _Tocar el piano…_ _Bien. _Una imagen de una partitura aparece en mi mente, y rápidamente visualizo la pieza de Mozart que sé de memoria.

Finalmente mi ritmo cardíaco disminuye significativamente y mi _problema_ también ha disminuido. Suspiro de alivio y finalmente logro contestar la pregunta de Bella.

—Sí —digo un poco sofocado. Lo intento nuevamente—. Sí. En realidad me gusta ZooeyDeschanel.

—Hmm… ¿Te quieres sentar? —sugiere inocentemente, sin embargo, no hay nada inocente acerca de esa pregunta. El único lugar en dónde sentarse es a su lado en la cama o en la silla que está en su escritorio. ¿Cuál debo de escoger? ¿La voy a ofender si no me siento a su lado?

Bella golpea el lugar que está junto a ella, dándome la señal universalmente conocida como _siéntate aquí,_ lo cual me salva de asustarme más. Si ella me quería cerca de ella, la voy a obedecer sin dudarlo. Camino y me siento, silenciosamente dando gracias a quien me está dando la mejor noche de mi vida como un adulto joven.

Nos sentamos en la cama en silencio, intercambiando miradas el uno al otro por lo que se sintió como una eternidad. Mi cerebro incapaz de producir otro pensamiento fuera de los obvios. ¡Estás sentado en su cama! ¡Ella duerme aquí! ¡Su cabeza descansa en esa almohada!

Tengo que admitir que me siento avergonzado de mí mismo de ser reducido a un completo Neanderthal ante la presencia de Bella. Bella se limpia la garganta y rompe el silencio que hay entre nosotros.

—Entonces dime algo acerca de ti, Edward.

Sonrío al escuchar mi nombre salir de sus labios y me pregunto por dónde comenzar. Su sonrisa me ayuda a superar mis inseguridades que por lo general tengo cuando hablo acerca de mí, lo cual me hace decir más que lo que le diría a una chica como Bella.

—Bueno, estoy estudiando Ingeniería en Sistemas y soy un junior, aunque tú ya conocías esa parte. Me gusta trabajar en computadoras y cosas de esa naturaleza. No pude evitar ver tu computadora y tenía la esperanza de que me dejaras revisarla para ver si la puedo actualizar un poco, porque estoy seguro que no está cerca de lo que pudiera ser. Y, um, también me gustan diferentes formas de ciencia ficción y fantasía, no solo los libros. Así que, básicamente soy un gran nerd.

Termino mi pequeña confesión viendo su edredón verde. _Bueno, ahora ella sabe que soy un perdedor y probablemente se está arrepintiendo de haberme invitado aquí._

—Eso sería grandioso. ¿En realidad quieres actualizar mi computadora?

—Sí. —Respiro, sorprendido que me lo haya preguntado.

—Gracias, eso sería muy generoso de tu parte.

—No es problema —le contesto, mientras jalo un hilo de su edredón. Era mi trabajo después de todo. Las personas me lo pedían todo el tiempo, en realidad no era ningún problema para mí.

—Entonces, ¿a qué te refieres con _diferentes formas_? —Bella me pregunta.

Mis ojos se van inmediatamente a su rostro. Estoy dudoso de saber si en realidad estaba interesada en mis pasatiempos, pero parecía estar genuinamente interesada y sonriéndome.

_Está bien. Respira profundo. __No reveles qué tan gran geek eres en realidad. Y lo que vayas a hacer, no menciones que juegas Calabozos y Dragones (D & D), porque eso __**jamás **__las impresiona, _me recordé.

—Um, películas, juegos de televisión, videojuegos… ese tipo de cosas —murmuré de forma vaga, adrede—. ¿Y a ti qué te gusta hacer? Cuéntame acerca de ti, Bella.

Sonrió rápidamente, luego se mordió el labio y movió su cara, la cual comenzó a enrojecer en las mejillas. Se veía encantadora y la quería besar nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —le pregunto, seguro de que estaba avergonzada de algo. Pero ella no tenía razón de estar avergonzada de nada, así que debió de haber sido algo que dije o hice para tener semejante reacción.

—Nada —respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es que era la primera vez que dices mi nombre.

—Oh. —Pausé por un segundo mientras analizaba su respuesta—. Entonces, ¿estás avergonzada porque dije tu nombre?

—¡No! Me gustó —me asegura rápidamente—. Me gustó mucho, es por eso que me avergoncé.

Una intensa felicidad comenzó a pasar a través de mí y me sonreí a mí mismo, al ver que tenía la misma respuesta que yo cuando ella decía mi nombre, haciendo que mi sonrisa creciera.

—Así que cuéntame acerca de ti, Bella —comencé, poniendo énfasis en "Bella".

Me sonrió de regreso. —Estoy estudiando literatura y estoy en el segundo año, pero tú ya sabías eso. Mi conocimiento en computadoras y de cómo funciona la mayoría de la tecnología es de cero. En ocasiones escribo cosas por diversión, pero nada que valga la pena. Y me encanta leer, obviamente.

—¿De qué escribes? —le pregunto, con la esperanza de que algún día me permita leer algo de su trabajo. Nada me gustaría más que ver cómo funciona su mente y qué mejor manera que leer algo que saliera cien por ciento de ella.

—Diferentes cosas —contesta mientras encoge sus hombros—. He intentado romance histórico, romance contemporáneo, aventuras, misterio pero nada se ha sentido bien.

—Deberías intentar fantasía. Te apuesto que serías excelente en eso. —No tengo idea qué me poseyó a decirlo, pero parecía que era lo correcto para ella.

—¿Por qué fantasía?

—Tengo un presentimiento —le contesto sonriéndole tímidamente. Estaba a punto de preguntarle si podría leer algo que haya escrito, cuando escuchamos ruidos en la puerta.

La chica que reconozco de las fotografías de Bella como su compañera de cuarto, Alice, entra corriendo. Se detiene en seco cuando nos ve en la cama de Bella.

—Discúlpenme, no quería interrumpir —se disculpa, sonriéndole a Bella—. ¿Quién es tu amigo, Bella?

—Alice, él es Edward. Edward, Alice. ¿Por qué regresaste tan pronto, Alice? La última vez que te vi estabas envuelta en los brazos de un muchacho de cabello claro.

—¿Oh, Jasper? Sí, me hubiera encantado quedarme ahí toda la noche, pero la fiesta fue interrumpida por la policía de la universidad cuando llamaron a los policías de verdad, porque había menores de edad bebiendo —Alice explicó columpiándose en sus pies un par de veces mientras hablaba, Indicando que al parecer estaba impaciente acerca de algo.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eso es terrible? —Bella dice lentamente, frunciendo el ceño.

También yo estoy triste de que mi tiempo con Bella se disminuyó más de lo que me hubiera gustado. Pero sabía que me tenía que ir, ahora que Alice estaba de regreso y que la fiesta había terminado. Aunque en realidad no quería.

Volteo a ver a Bella y le sonrío tristemente. —Creo que debería de retirarme.

—Sí… Te acompaño —sugirió, mientras le daba a Alice una mirada amenazante mientras se levantaba. No tenía idea de qué significaba, pero creo que tenía algo que ver conmigo.

—Fue bueno conocerte, Alice —digo amablemente antes de levantarme de la cama también.

—Igualmente, Edward. Espero volverte a ver pronto —me dice con un tono cantado, y hace que me pregunte si estaba un poco _alegre_ (a causa de la ingesta de alcohol).

Sigo a Bella fuera del cuarto y a lo largo del pasillo. Caminamos lado a lado mientras lentamente bajamos las escaleras. Tengo muchas ganas de tomar su mano, que está a unos cuantos centímetros de la mía, pero me detengo.

El piso de abajo se estaba llenando de más chicas, en diferentes niveles de embriaguez y no quería avergonzarme o a Bella, si ella me detenía.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, ya estábamos afuera, mirándonos para despedirnos.

—Muchas gracias nuevamente, por ayudarme con mi _situación_ —me dice sinceramente—, y por pasar un rato conmigo, aunque fue más corto de lo que hubiera querido.

—Fue un placer —le aseguro, sonriendo dudosamente. ¿Debería preguntarle si la puedo ver nuevamente? En realidad lo quiero. ¿Ella querría? ¿O todo esto fue una sola vez? Si interpretara lo que me acaba de decir, sonaba que ella quería que estuviéramos más tiempo juntos. O tal vez estaba tratando de ser amable.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Bella me pregunta, sus cejas juntas y un pequeño doblez en su frente aparece, el cual no había estado ahí.

—Yo, uh… Quería verte nuevamente. —Me las ingenio para decirlo apresuradamente.

Me sonríe y se columpia en sus pies rápidamente, como un pequeño salto en el aire. Me recordó a lo que Alice acababa de hacer en su cuarto hace unos instantes. —¿De verdad?

—Si —digo y asiento con la cabeza.

—Eso me encantaría. Mucho.

Una sonrisa se extiende lentamente en mis labios. —Excelente. ¿Vas a, um, trabajar mañana?

—No. ¿Y tú? —me pregunta esperanzada.

—Solo hasta las dos. ¿Querrías tal vez hacer algo mañana? ¿Conmigo?

—Sí —me responde sin dudarlo.

Esa sencilla palabra me ha emocionado, como ninguna otra la ha logrado. Podría regresar flotando a la casa ahora, sin importar qué tan cliché suene, estaba en la nube nueve (esp: en el quinto cielo)

—Bien —digo con entusiasmo—. ¿Paso por ti aquí? ¿A las 3 pm?

—Eso suena perfecto. Aquí estaré.

—Muy bien. Excelente. —¡La iba a ver nuevamente! Me rio de pura felicidad al ver mi suerte—. Entonces… supongo que te veo mañana.

—Hasta mañana, Edward —me responde, mientras muerde su labio.

—Hasta mañana, Bella —digo, imitando lo que está haciendo.

Nos quedamos ahí, viéndonos el uno al otro y sonriendo, en el momento más perfecto que había existido. Puede que haya bajado mi mirada un par de veces a sus labios y creo que ella hizo lo mismo, pero no estaba seguro. Dios, la quería besar nuevamente.

Pero todo momento debe llegar a su fin, sin importar qué tan perfecto sea.

—De acuerdo. Buenas noches, Edward —Bella dice suavemente, agachando su cabeza y regresando a la casa, caminando hacia atrás para que la pudiera ver hasta que entrara y desapareciera. Se da la vuelta y corre hasta la puerta, la abre, y antes de que entre, me voltea a ver y se despide con la mano.

Cuando se cierra la puerta tras de ella regreso a mi apartamento, prácticamente dando pequeños saltos. Recordando las imágenes de lo que sucedió esta noche, con el beso que compartimos Bella y yo siendo mi principal pensamiento. Nuestro beso perfecto.

Al menos, tenía la esperanza de que fuera nuestro primer beso y no nuestro único beso. Quería otro beso. Desesperadamente. Pero no tenía idea de cómo saber si ella me quería besar nuevamente. No había forma de que le preguntara. ¿Qué pasaría si ella me rechaza? ¿Qué pasaría si ya no quisiera pasar un rato conmigo después de que le preguntara, sabiendo que ella me gustaba?

No podía arriesgarlo.

Necesitaba un consejo. Pero, ¿a quién le puedo preguntar?

Emmett no era una opción. Él me diría que lo hiciera y al diablo con las consecuencias. Pero no podía hacerle eso a Bella.

Podría preguntarle a Ben. Él tenía una novia. Tal vez él le podría preguntar a Angela, y que ella le hable a Bella de mí y ver si le gusto.

Sí, eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Mañana.

Porque hoy en la noche tenía que escribir seriamente en mi blog.

Finalmente me sucedió algo interesante y de seguro voy a registrar esta noche, para que el futuro yo, pueda regresar y leerlo dentro de varios años. Obviamente, no voy a usar el nombre de Bella y algunos datos que la podrían identificar, considerando que hay gente que en realidad lee mi blog de forma periódica; pero voy a escribir que besé a una chica, demonios. Y no cualquier chica, una diosa.

Simplemente eso significaba que lo tenía que escribir, o más bien bloggear.

Dios, esta noche ha sido una gran noche. Espero que mañana sea así de buena, si no mejor, mientras camino por la calle, sonriendo como un tonto.

* * *

**N/A: **Les dije que iba a ser más largo.

**Definiciones y Referencias:**

La vida en Marte: es un show de la BBC que es excelente, en el que actúa el Doctor Malvado de la última temporada de Doctor Who (Y si no sabes qué es Doctor Who, estoy llorando por ti en estos momentos.

Duckie/Blane: de la película "Bonita en Rosa" (Pretty in Pink) siempre me gustó Duckie y quería que Andie terminara con él al final. En algún lado escuché que el final original era ese, pero lo cambiaron después de que lo pusieron a prueba y el público les dijo que Duckie era mucho mejor que Blane y que él debería quedarse con la chica.

Viciouscycle (círculo vicioso): me robé esa frase de Austin Powers en Goldmember (Sí, tengo la película, no me juzguen).

Las Guerras de las Galaxias: no requieren explicación. Si no conoces de ellos, has estado en coma desde 1977. Las cosas que puse en el cuarto de Edward eran las cosas que yo quería. En realidad hacen estantes que sostienen las _light saber_ y no son de las baratas que se doblan. Y las quiero para las _light saber_ caras, que en algún momento, cuando tenga suficiente dinero voy a comprarlas.

She and Him: duo musical entre y ZooeyDeschanel. Música tipo folksy, pero Dios, me encanta su voz. Zooey es una actriz que salió en "Hitchhiker´s Guide tothe Galaxy" y "Elf", donde estaba usando cabello claro.

Indie: música independiente, que no se escucha en las principales estaciones de radio, hasta hace unos años cuando la "descubrieron" pero en realidad se ha escuchado mucho más de lo que la gente sabe. Básicamente es dos tercios de mi colección de música.

Bloggear o blog: escribir acerca de algo en internet, por lo general la gente lo puede leer. Puede hacerse a través de sitios especiales como Xanga o Blogger, o hasta Facebook, con su aplicación de "notes" o por una página web que tú diseñas, como Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resident Geek **

**By: cdunbar**

**Traducido por: ****Salem Fabian**** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Marta Salazar (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

* * *

**N/A: **ODIO escribir capítulos hablados/con diálogos, es por esto que este capítulo tomó tanto tiempo. Yo solo quería pasar a la acción. Estúpido desarrollo de personajes…

* * *

**Canción para este capítulo:**

_"__**Why Do You Let Me Stay Here?" by She & Him**_

(¿Por qué me dejas quedarme aquí? por She & Him)

_Why don't you sit right down and stay awhile?_

(¿Por qué no te sientas abajo a mi derecha y te quedas un rato?)  
_We like the same things and I like your style_

(Nos gustan las mismas cosas y me gusta tu estilo)  
_It's not a secret; why do you keep it?_

(No es un secreto; ¿por qué no lo guardas?)  
_I'm just sitting on the shelf_

(Estoy sentada en el estante)

_I got to get your presence_

(Tengo que conseguir tu presencia/personalidad)  
_Let's make it known_

(Vamos a conocernos)  
_I think you're just so pleasant_

(Pienso que eres tan agradable)  
_I would like you for my own_

(Me gustaría tenerte para mí sola)

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**BPOV**

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente ansiosa por el nuevo día, de alguna manera logré despertarme antes de que mi despertador sonara. Salté de la cama sin necesidad de ningún incentivo o que me llamaran enérgicamente, lo que era más que inusual en mí.

Casi todas las mañanas eran como mi propio mini-infierno, porque odiaba el despertar con tal pasión; así que estaba tan sorprendida como Alice, fue cuando me sonrió al verla y le dije con entusiasmo: —¡Buenos días!

—Buenos días —repitió ella con desconfianza, perpleja con mi jovialidad—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Me encogí de hombros. —No lo sé, pero voy a tomar una ducha.

—Está bien —murmuró mientras caminaba junto a ella para ir al baño.

Gracias a Dios que no tuvimos que compartir el baño con nadie más. Había temido tener que compartir las duchas como el año pasado en el baño comunitario de la residencia de estudiantes. Nunca se sabía qué sorpresa encantadora se podría esperar en los sobreusados y casi nunca limpios cubículos.

Me estremecí ante los dolorosos recuerdos, y rápidamente los borré de mi mente al rememorar las aventuras de la noche anterior.

_Mmmm… Edward…_

No parecía ser justo que un hombre fuera a ser tan guapo. Y lo mejor de todo era que yo lo vería después. Un pensamiento que me hizo chillar como una niña de escuela y me provocara ejecutar un pequeño baile feliz en la ducha.

_De acuerdo. Regresión a la escuela secundaria/instituto ahora, Bella. Contrólate._

Terminé con mi ducha y mi secado, envolví una toalla alrededor de mí y volví a mi habitación, sólo para encontrar a Alice encaramada sobre su cama, con las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo.

—Oye —hablé por hablar, sin saber qué más decir. Ella parecía tener algo en mente, o era que simplemente estaba muy aburrida y no encontró nada mejor que hacer que esperar a que terminara de ducharme—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Sabes lo que pasa, Bella Swan?

Uh-oh. Ella usó el apellido. Esto iba en serio. Yo tendría que saber que no podía salirme con la mía para siempre. Alice siempre se enteraba.

_No entres en pánico. Sólo ofrécete a solucionarlo... y discúlpate. Discúlpate_ _excesivamente._

—Lo siento mucho, Alice. Juro que lo arreglaré y no tendrás que preocuparte de nada —le supliqué, tratando de usar mi puchero y mis ojos de perrito para tomar tanta ventaja como fuera posible.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Arreglar qué? —exigió Alice.

—Uh... ¿De qué estás hablando _tú_? —Yo desde luego no iba a revelar nada más por si no estuviéramos hablando de la misma cosa.

—Me refería a tu pequeño encuentro anoche con tu Nerd McCaliente. ¿De qué estabas hablando _tú_? —preguntó ella, levantando una ceja perfectamente esculpida hacia mí.

Conocía esa mirada. Ella no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Mierda.

_Vale, respira profundamente, luego simplemente dile. Ella es pequeña. ¿Qué daño_ _podría hacer? Además de despedazarme miembro a miembro._

—En cierto modo se me rompió un tacón de tu Jimmy Choo azul hace dos noches, cuando salí con Jessica —confesé en una carrera con las manos entrelazadas detrás de la espalda, la mirada fija en la alfombra en el centro del piso.

Me tensé ante la ira de Alice y con cada segundo que pasaba en silencio sabía que ella estaba construyendo una tormenta sólo para mí.

—¡Isabella Marie Swan! ¡No puedo creer lo descuidada que fuiste con mis Jimmy Choo! ¡MIS JIMMY CHOO! —chilló a todo volumen. Juro que las paredes temblaron un poco ante su estruendo.

Mantuve mi cabeza abajo con vergüenza y procedí lo más rápidamente que pude a _disculparme profusamente_ como parte de mi plan. —Lo siento mucho, Alice. Verdaderamente lo siento. Te compraré otros nuevos, si quieres. Por favor, dime cómo hacer esto bien.

Ella no hizo ningún sonido después de mis disculpas, así que me arriesgué a mirarla. Alice me estaba dando una estrecha y calculada mirada, probablemente tratando de calcular cuánto podía sacar esta vez de mí.

—Cuatro viajes de compras en las que tengo un control completo y dos decisiones de atuendo, para ser elegidos a mi discreción —afirmó con firmeza después de pasar algún tiempo.

_¡¿Cuatro?! ¿Tendría que hacer cuatro viajes con ella? ¿Cuánto podría valer esos zapatos_ _de todos modos?_

—Tres viajes y tienes un acuerdo —repliqué.

—Hecho. —Alice estuvo de acuerdo, ya regodeándose en la victoria. Creo que yo acababa de ser embaucada, pero cuando se trataba de ella, no me importaba. Con tal de que Alice no me gritara más.

Suspiré de alivio, contenta de librarme de la culpa que me había estado comiendo en los últimos dos días, me dirigí a mi armario. Mientras estaba pensando en qué ponerme para mi día con Edward, Alice trabajó su encanto en mí.

—¿Vas a decirme acerca de tu Karl o no? —preguntó, haciendo un mohín.

—¿Karl? ¿Quién es Karl? —cuestioné.

Alice suspiró. —¿Nunca prestas atención cuando estamos viendo películas? Karl de 'Love Actually', que no sólo es mi _película-favorita_ de todos los tiempos. Es el tipo extremadamente caliente que lleva gafas.

Recordé vagamente la película, pero no quería que esta conversación durara más tiempo de lo que tenía que hacerlo. Ya me había dado cuenta de que ella estaba preguntando por Edward de nuevo.

—Recuerdo claramente que te lo presenté la última noche. Y me encontré con él hace dos días en la biblioteca —le expliqué; finalmente decidí usar un par de pantalones cortos color caqui y una camiseta marrón sin mangas. Sencilla y cómoda, con un toque de feminidad.

—¿Decidiste traerlo de vuelta a nuestra habitación porque...?

—La fiesta estaba muy llena. Él me ayudó a salir de una situación difícil con ese tipo Jake, creo que por fin va a dejarme en paz, y yo quería darle las gracias.

—¡Darle las gracias a él, ¿cómo?! —Alice chilló.

—Diciendo gracias —le dije con calma, como si estuviera hablando con una persona lenta—. En serio, Alice. Como si yo tuviera relaciones al azar/polvos de una noche.

—Sólo me aseguraba. Nunca has traído un chico aquí, así que yo estaba…

—¿Siendo entrometida? —le interrumpí.

—Preocupada por ti —replicó ella con altivez—. Te quiero como a mi propia hermana y no quiero que termines lastimada como el año pasado.

_Oh, sí... el año pasado. Eso había sido tan divertido como atar dos serpientes venenosas juntas._

Me volví hacia ella y le sonreí, agradecida de que ella fuera mi amiga. —Lo sé y también te quiero, pero Edward... es diferente. Sinceramente, no creo que intencionalmente me haga daño.

Alice saltó de su cama y se acercó a darme un abrazo. —Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Y si ese Jake alguna vez te molesta de nuevo, ven a buscarme. Me aseguraré de que se mantiene alejado de ti de ahora en adelante.

—Lo haré, Alice —dije, reprimiendo el impulso de rodar los ojos. El tipo tenía que ser cuando menos un pie más alto que ella y por lo menos el doble de su peso; pero de alguna manera, creo que Alice podría hacerse cargo de él si realmente quería.

Ella era tan aterradora como eso.

—Bien. Ahora tengo que irme. Me voy a reunir con Rosalie, necesitamos ir a la casa de SAE para lo del servicio de limpieza.

—Oh... ¿El deber de limpieza? ¿En serio? —Bromeé—. ¿No tiene nada que ver con ese tipo que te estaba chupando la cara anoche?

Alice sonrió con picardía. —Podría tener algo que ver con eso.

—Bueno, bueno. Está bien entonces. Diviértete. —Me palmeó en el trasero mientras caminaba, por lo que me respondió enseñándome la lengua antes de salir de la habitación.

Me lancé sobre la ropa que había elegido antes y terminé de alistarme. Después de arreglarme, rápidamente me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer por las siguientes cuatro horas antes de que Edward me recogiera.

Yo estaba realmente muy ansiosa por lo de esta tarde, así que decidí hacer algo que me distrajera, pero que no necesitara tanta potencia cerebral que me cansara rápidamente.

Recogiendo mi pesada copia de 'Orgullo y prejuicio' para leer, me acosté en la cama y procedí a escapar hacia el mundo de Elizabeth Bennet y su señor Darcy.

Dos horas más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta. Mirando por encima de mi libro, dije en voz alta: —Adelante.

La puerta fue empujada y entró Angela, mi _bigsister_* en KD. Ella había sido quien se había acercado a mí y me había hablado sobre KD el año pasado, y desde entonces se había convertido en una gran amiga y un poco como mi mentora. Era un año mayor que yo y sabía mucho más de los entresijos de la universidad y la vida de hermandad que yo.

—Hola, Angela, ¿qué pasa? —le pregunté, colocando el libro en mi mesita de noche y balanceando las piernas sobre el lado de mi cama para quedar ahora sentada.

—Hola, Bella, ¿puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Ella parecía estar nerviosa acerca de lo que fuera que quería hablar conmigo, por lo que me apresuré a asegurarle: —Absolutamente. Siempre tengo un minuto para ti.

_¿Tal vez pasó algo entre ella y Ben? ¿O tal vez voy a ser reprendida_ _por dejar temprano la fiesta de anoche?_

Angela se acercó a mi silla de escritorio y se sentó de lado, por lo que me enfrentaba. Se aclaró la garganta y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

—Sólo dilo, Ang. Sea lo que sea —incité con impaciencia.

—Está bien. No quiero que pienses que estoy invadiendo tu espacio personal, porque no soy solo yo, Ben me llamó esta mañana y me dijo algo que pensé que se relacionaba contigo.

Esto no tenía sentido en absoluto para mí, pero estaba algo intrigada por la participación de su novio.

—¿Ben? —repetí, completamente confundida. ¿Qué era ese _algo_ que Ben le había dicho a Angela, que ella creía que debía decírmelo? Yo sólo lo había visto un puñado de veces, y la última vez que había estado con él había sido el último semestre antes de que terminara el verano.

—Sííí... ¿El tipo con el que quedaste anoche? ¿Edward? Es el compañero de Ben.

—Oh —dije, aturdida—. Yo... no lo sabía.

¿Habría ido Angela para decirme que Edward iba a cancelarme? ¿Abría algo malo sobre él?

_Oh, Dios. Tiene una novia, ¿no es así?_

Debí de haber preguntado ayer por la noche, pero nunca llegué a hacerlo. ¿Por qué demonios no había preguntado por esa información crucial?

A través de mi aturdimiento, registré que Angela había empezado a hablar de nuevo.

—No es malo. Las cosas que tengo que decirte no son malas noticias, así que, por favor no te asustes —me aseguró.

—¿Qué? —solté exaltada, no estaba segura de que había oído bien.

—No es una mala noticia. Así que no te asustes —dijo lentamente.

_¿Eso significaba que no tiene novia?_

Dejé escapar un suspiro profundo. —Está bien.

—Entonces, Ben me llamó esta mañana, como ya te dije, y vine a hablar contigo acerca de esto. Finalmente, pensé que sería mejor si tú supieras. Porque a mí me gustaría haberlo sabido —dijo crípticamente. Se detuvo allí y me miró expectante, como si quisiera que le diera permiso de hablar a espaldas de Edward y decirme lo que sea que ella quería decirme.

¿Qué demonios significaba _porque a mí me gustaría haberlo sabido_? ¿Quería saber? Era casi como si estuviera tratando de advertirme de algo, y eso nunca es una buena cosa. Pero ella había dicho que no era una mala noticia.

Por lo tanto, ¿quiero saber de qué se trataba?

Algo que no era malo y sí concerniente a Edward... Sí, quería saber.

Asintiendo di mi consentimiento a Angela, me preparé para la peor especie de _no malas noticias_ que podría ser, porque en realidad, la opinión de todos del bien contra el mal se ponderaba de manera diferente.

—¿Qué tan bien conoces a Edward?

_Aquí viene_...

—Nos conocimos hace dos días, pero ayer por la noche fue la primera vez que hablé con él.

—Está bien —dijo asintiendo con la cabeza—. ¿Te gusta?

Eso me dejó perpleja por un minuto.

_¿Me gusta él?_ Me gustaba salir con él. Me gustaba, no, yo amaba besarlo. Y quería repetir esa acción una y otra vez. Y estaba muy emocionada por verlo más tarde. Así que, sí, supongo que sí.

—Me gusta. Bueno, tanto como se pueda en el corto tiempo que pasamos juntos —le contesté.

—Bien. Me alegro de que lo hagas, porque le dijo a Ben que a él también le gustas.

Eso suscitó una sonrisa en mí, una pequeña oleada de felicidad recorrió mi cuerpo. ¡Le gusto también!

Me sentí como en la secundaria, por segunda vez en el día. Lo siguiente que ella haría sería entregarme un trozo de papel con la caligrafía de Edward que diga: _¿Saldrías conmigo?_ Con un cuadro para sí, otro para no, y uno más para quizás.

Como si no fuese a marcar el recuadro de "_sí",_ si ella me diera el papel.

No hice caso de ese pensamiento y le pregunté: —¿Era esto lo que querías decirme?

—No, eso no es todo. En el tiempo que pasaste con él, ¿le notaste algo sobre su comportamiento?

—Uh... ¿Un poco tímido? —Supuse.

—Sí. Tímido es una forma precisa para describirlo. He coincidido con Edward un par de veces y he tenido el placer de conocerlo, lo mucho que uno puede llegar a conocerlo. Tiende a cerrarse en él mismo, pero no creo de que fuera porque a él particularmente le guste estar solo. Más bien sólo se convirtió en algo natural para él debido a su lugar en el club de marginados sociales.

—¿Club de marginados sociales? —repetí, escéptica de que ella estuviera hablando de Edward. ¿Acaso no ve que ese chico podría ser el chico del póster del _Nerd Caliente_?

Angela rio. —Sí, puede parecer increíble con sólo mirarlo, pero a la vez, por lo menos lo que Ben me ha dicho, Edward no era el tipo apuesto que tú conoces. Tenía algo de mal acné y sobre todo que con jugaba D&D* de forma semanal... Vamos a decir, él no era muy popular en la escuela secundaria.

Me tomó un segundo para procesar la nueva información. ¿_SexyEdward_ solía ser un adolescente plagado de acné? ¿Quién jugó D&D?

_¿Todavía seguiría jugando?_ Me preguntaba distraídamente.

No es que me importaba si lo hacía. Era que nunca había conocido a alguien que lo jugara.

—Y él no es exactamente el tipo con más experiencia por ahí, si entiendes lo que digo —continuó Angela.

—¿Quieres decir que no ha salido mucho? —le pregunté, suponiendo de nuevo.

—Um... Apenas trató. Creo que ha tenido tres citas en todos estos años.

_¿Tres citas en tres años? ¿Era realmente tan tímido? ¿Cómo podrían las chicas no estar sobre él? _

—¿Por qué? —pregunté, con la esperanza de no estar siendo demasiado entrometida. Me reconcilio con mi culpa por la excavación en la psique y el pasado de Edward diciéndome que Angela me había ofrecido esta información libremente, así que realmente no estaba haciendo nada malo. ¿Cierto?

—Sí, él es un poco como Ben era al principio de nuestra relación, probablemente piensa que a las niñas no les gusta, por lo que ni siquiera trata de llamar su atención. Tuve que ser agresiva con Ben en un primer momento, porque su autoestima no estaba donde tendría que estar.

—Entonces, ¿eso es lo que voy a tener que hacer con Edward? ¿Ser la parte _agresiva_? —le pregunté, cuestionándome si podría hacer eso.

—Sí —dijo ella.

—¿Qué tienes que ver con Ben?

—Le pregunté si quería salir. E hice el primer movimiento. Y el segundo movimiento.

Bueno... Edward y yo vamos a salir. _Comprobado_. Hice el primer movimiento. _Comprobado_.

Seguramente yo podría hacer el segundo movimiento. Al menos creía que podía.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo has tenido que ser la parte _agresiva_? —Quise saber, pensando que no podría tomar más de uno o dos días hasta que Edward estuviera convencido de que me gustaba.

—Tres semanas —afirmó ella.

—¡¿Tres semanas?! —balbuceé con incredulidad.

Eso es inaceptable. Yo no podía esperar tres semanas para que Edward entrara en razón y me besara por su propia voluntad.

—Sí, tres semanas. Por supuesto, yo no tuve a alguien que me dijera lo que estaba pasando cuando estaba en esa situación. Tuve que averiguar todo esto por mí misma, por lo que dudo que a ti te vaya a tomar ese tiempo.

—Oh, bueno —dije, suspirando de alivio.

—Entonces, ¿entiendes lo que hay que hacer? —preguntó ella.

—Creo que sí... Le hago saber que me gusta. Y no juego los pequeños trucos mentales que las chicas jugamos a veces —le contesté.

—Exactamente. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes. Edward es un buen chico y él no podría haber elegido una mejor chica que tú, Bella.

Me sonrojé y agaché la cabeza, algo que comúnmente hacía cuando me enfrentaba a un cumplido. —Gracias.

—Está bien. Creo que mi trabajo aquí está hecho. Te veré por ahí —señaló Angela, levantándose y empujando la silla para que quedara debajo de mi escritorio.

—Nos vemos, Ang —le contesté, dándole una pequeña ola—. Y gracias.

—De nada, Bella. Cuando quieras. —Salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me senté en mi cama durante unos minutos, recorriendo/recordando la conversación que acababa de tener. Yo podría ser totalmente la incitadora/instigadora... ¿Podía hacerlo no?

Aunque yo tenía problemas con los cumplidos y en general era bastante tímida, tenía mis momentos de confianza. Como la noche anterior.

Creo que simplemente estar cerca de Edward me ayudó más que nada. Por lo tanto, no me preocuparía por eso ahora. Si llegara a sentir que no puedo hacer otro movimiento con él, lo menos que podía hacer era decirle cómo me sentía.

_Claro, tomar el camino del cobarde. Al igual que no quieres presionarlo contra ti en esta misma cama y besarlo hasta perder el sentido. Tal vez las gafas podrían empañarse con toda la respiración pesada que tendríamos..._

Gemí, sintiendo un dolor familiar entre mis piernas. Echando un vistazo al reloj, noté que tenía una hora y media antes de que Edward llegara.

Y yo estaba hambrienta, tanto como estaba caliente, maldita sea.

Bueno, la comida primero. Quizás algún jueguito después.

Salté de la cama y me paseé por la planta baja, en busca de algo comestible en el lío de habitación que llamamos cocina.

_**Dos minutos...**_

Dos minutos para que fueran las tres. ¿Llegaría tarde? ¿Estaría en tiempo? Parecía uno de esos chicos de estar _a tiempo_.

Dios, estaba tan nerviosa por volver a verlo. Las estúpidas mariposas no se asentaban en el estómago, no importaba cuántas veces fuera al baño a _liberar_ mi ansiedad y la frustración sexual reprimida, que implicó imaginar a Edward en varios estados de desnudez.

O en la ducha, desnudo, con el agua corriendo por su cuerpo, esta imagen se había convertido en mi favorita, por mucho.

Eché un vistazo al reloj de nuevo y vi que eran exactamente las tres, por lo que pensé que estaría perfectamente bien bajar a esperarlo. Corrí escaleras abajo y volé hacia la puerta, mirando a través del vidrio de espía para ver si él subía por el sendero.

No hubo suerte.

Así que empecé a pasearme en el vestíbulo. Cuatro vueltas alrededor de la pequeña área después, oí un golpe en la puerta.

Casi corriendo hacia él, abrí la puerta agresivamente/fuertemente. Edward estaba de pie en el porche, viéndose delicioso en un par de jeans gastados y una sencilla camiseta negra. Yo podría lamerlo, él se veía tan bien.

Su cabello estaba aún más pegado a la cara, peor de lo que había estado la noche pasada, casi como si hoy hubiera estado corriendo mucho sus dedos a través de él. Y sonreía.

La vida era buena.

—Hola —dije en voz baja, sonriendo a su vez.

—Hola —contestó—. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

—Sí. —Pasé por el umbral, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Uh... Pensé en compartir algo contigo, si está bien —dijo vacilante.

Las palabras de Angela volvieron a mí. _Sé agresiva_.

Puse mi mano en su brazo y él sonrió alentadoramente. —Eso está más que bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres compartir conmigo?

—¿Alguna vez has jugado _láser tag_*?"

* * *

**N/A:** Por alguna razón, este capítulo no fluyó muy bien para mí, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo solucionarlo. Lo escribí tres veces y pensé que una cuarta vez sería inútil. Así que... no me odien si no les gusta. En particular a mí no me gusta tampoco.

Dicho esto, ¿quién de aquí quiere verlos jugar láser tag? ¿Alguien?

*McCaliente, sobre nombre usado para decir que alguien esta muy bueno.

*_Love Actually_ o _Realmente Amor_ es una comedia romántica británica de 2003, escrita y dirigida por Richard Curtis, Protagonizada por un gran reparto de actores británicos, como Hugh Grant (4 bodas y un funeral), Colin Firth (El diario de Britget Jones), Alan Rickman (Snape en Harry Potter), Emma Thompson (Profesora Trewlany en Harry Potter), Keira Knightley (Elizabeth Bennett en Orgullo y Prejuicio), Rowan Aykinson (Mr. Bean), Liam Neeson (La lista de Schindler), y el personaje que nombra es Rodrigo Santoro que es un actor brasileño muy pero muy guapo.

*Bigsister. Es un programa donde se toma bajo tutela a alguien menor, puede ser a un niño o en este caso Angela adopta a Bella para que sepa cómo moverse en la universidad, la fraternidad y darle consejos para la vida.

*D&D: juego conocido en español como Calabozos y Dragones, donde los participantes asumen roles, _Dungeons & Dragons_ fue el primer juego de rol, estableciendo muchas de las convenciones y cánones que dominan el género hasta el día de hoy.

*Láser tag o Láser Combat es un juego deportivo que simula un combate entre dos equipos. Está basado en que los jugadores intenten conseguir puntos alcanzando con sus disparadores de infrarrojo los dispositivos receptores situados en sus rivales. Aunque láser tag fue creado para entrenar a los soldados en situaciones de combate, en la actualidad es un juego de niños y adultos que se está haciendo muy popular.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resident Geek **

**By: cdunbar**

**Traducido por: ****Elena Bellamy**** (FFAD)**

**Beteado por: Marta Salazar (FFAD)**

**www . facebook groups / betasffaddiction**

**Encuentra más sobre nuestras traducciones en ****www. facebook groups/ FFAddiction/****(Sin espacios)**

* * *

**Canción para este Capítulo: **

"**James Bond" de Scouting For Girls**

Since I was a boy I've wanted to be like Roger Moore.  
A girl in every port, and gadgets up my sleeve.  
The world is not enough for the both of us it seems.

So I wish I was James Bond, just for the day.  
Kissing all the girls, blow the bad guys away.

* * *

**EPOV**

_¡Hasta la vista, perdedores!_ Pensé alegremente con una enorme sonrisa mientras dejaba el "calabozo". Era extraño que me sintiera tan feliz. Estaba muy seguro de que en algún momento de la mañana había comenzado a silbar. Algo que _nunca_ hacía voluntariamente.

Me sentía como una de esas personas en un comercial de alergias, saltando por un campo de flores mientras "Walking on Sunshine" sonaba en el fondo.

Lo extraño era que esta felicidad no se iba. Era algo desconcertante. Es decir, ¿puedes imaginar sentirte el _rey del mundo_ por quince horas seguidas?

Yo tampoco podía antes de hoy.

Saliendo de la biblioteca, aspiré el aire fresco y suprimí las ganas de correr la corta distancia a mi departamento. No serviría de nada sudar y terminar cansado cuando contaba con suficiente tiempo antes de la hora en que pasaría a recoger a Bella.

Disponía de toda una hora, de hecho. Una hora para rellenar o malgastar el tiempo con actividades inútiles y así evitar aparecer temprano a su puerta, como el perdedor desesperadamente ansioso que era.

Dios, a veces era patético.

Después de quitarle el seguro y abrir la puerta de mi departamento, me encontré con Ben y Angela teniendo más que unos besos en el sillón. Parecían estarse acercando a la tercera base.

Increíble. Y ahí se fue mi sensación de felicidad.

Hice una mueca al verlos y pensé seriamente en irme despacio de la sala para que continuaran con su tiempo a solas, pero Angela escuchó mi llegada. Rápidamente se quitó a Ben de encima y me dio la espalda, acomodando su ropa.

Ben miró alrededor en confusión, hasta que su mirada me encontró. Intenté verme culpable por ponerle pausa o dar por terminado su juego de manera prematura, pero no pude hacerlo. En serio, esas cosas necesitaban realizarse detrás de puertas cerradas.

Sé que Ben me hizo un favor esta mañana respondiendo mis preguntas sobre chicas y cómo piensan, pero esto era cruzar la raya del "acuerdo no hablado entre compañeros de departamento". Un acuerdo que decía que respetaras las áreas generales, como la sala, y hacer todas las "cosas privadas" en el dormitorio.

Angela finalmente se dio la vuelta, después de arreglarse lo mejor posible sin espejo, y sonrió. —Hola, Edward.

—Hola —contesté, caminando con cautela hacia ellos. Debía hacerlo, si quería ir a mi cuarto. Lo cual quería. Más que nada.

_Wow. Esto era incómodo._

—¿Listo para tu cita con Bella? —preguntó Angela, genuinamente interesada. Ben la miró fijamente. _Huh._ Como si no hubiera asumido que él le contaría todo.

—¿La verdad? No, no realmente —respondí, esas raras mariposas apareciendo de nuevo. Volaron alrededor en mi estómago cada vez con más fuerza.

—¿Por qué no? Ven, siéntate y dímelo todo —sugirió, palmeando el espacio a su lado, su estado desarreglado ahora totalmente olvidado. Miré a Ben suplicando por ayuda sobre qué hacer con esto, pero todo lo que hizo fue encogerse de hombros y levantarse, dirigiéndose al santuario de su dormitorio.

_¡Vaya forma de abandonar a tu compañero cuando necesita ayuda! Estúpido supuesto amigo._

Angela seguía esperándome y no podía decepcionarla a propósito, así que me senté. Aunque estaba terriblemente incómodo.

¿Ben se había sentido igual cuando me acerqué a hablar sobre chicas?

—Ahora. Dime qué sucede —me abordó rápidamente Angela, mirándome con preocupación maternal.

¿Debería hablar con ella? Era una chica, y eso le otorgaba un punto a su favor. Además era amiga de Bella, asumía, que por haber preguntado sobre nuestra cita. Aún mejor. No podía verle el lado malo.

—Bueno, para empezar, no sé exactamente a dónde llevar a Bella. No quiero hacer nada demasiado cursi, como tener un picnic; o algo que exija toda nuestra atención, como una película.

—Hmm. Ese es un problema. La primera cita siempre es la más difícil de planear, especialmente si no vas a comer de inmediato —comentó con simpatía.

—Exactamente. ¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Siempre he pensado que en estos casos ayuda si vas o haces algo que te guste. Algo que te ponga en tu elemento, porque quieres ser tú mismo lo más posible. Y cuando estás en tu elemento, muestras más confianza, lo cual siempre es sexy.

—Algo que me guste —repetí, reflexionándolo. ¿A Bella le gustaría hacer las mismas cosas que yo?

—Sí. Como… apuesto que le encantaría ir a ese parque de gotcha que tú y Ben frecuentan.

Hice una mueca al pensar en dispararle a Bella con bolas de pintura. Esas cosas dolían. Y creo que la _ley de hombres_ decretaba que deberías evitar dejar moretones en la chica que querías besar en un futuro. Así que esa opción estaba fuera.

—Uh, quizás eso no —comenté lentamente, esperando que rechazar su idea estuviera bien.

—Entiendo. Pero sabes qué quiero decir, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Gracias, Angela.

—No hay problema. —Comenzó a levantarse, mas al instante se detuvo y me miró, añadiendo—: Bella es buena amiga mía. Y ha pasado por muchas cosas. Ten cuidado con ella, ¿de acuerdo? No quiero lastimarte si tú la lastimas.

Parpadeé confundido. —Seré cuidadoso. Y si la lastimo, tienes mi permiso de lastimarme.

—Bien —terminó ella, sonriendo y finalmente levantándose del sillón—. Espero tener un reporte completo de ambos más tarde.

Con eso salió de la sala, siguiendo la ruta de escape de Ben. Para una charla tan corta, me había dejado con más preguntas de las que había ayudado a responder. ¿Por qué cosas había pasado Bella? _Parecía_ estar bien anoche. ¿Estaba relacionado con el chico con el que necesitó ayuda? ¿Y a dónde diablos iba a llevarla?

Nuestra salida debía resultar perfecta. Estaba seguro que esta era mi única oportunidad en esto. Sentía que había una enorme fila de chicos detrás de mí, todos muriendo por la atención de Bella. Si arruinaba esto, no había duda de que uno de ellos felizmente tomaría mi lugar.

La imagen del chico de anoche apareció en mi mente. Probablemente estaría más que contento de cuidar de Bella si fallaba esta tarde. La idea me hacía enojar, lo cual duplicaba mi determinación por llevar a Bella al lugar perfecto.

Miré el reloj del VCR. Mierda. Solo cuarenta minutos antes de ir por ella. _Piensa, Cullen, piensa._

No películas, no bolas de pintura. No podía traerla de vuelta aquí y jugar videojuegos todo el día. Nada ridículo o cursi.

Necesitaba ser original. Algo que recordara.

Y entonces me llegó la idea. Y era perfecta.

A veces mi inteligencia me sorprendía.

Me apresuré a mi cuarto y me miré por un gran rato en el espejo colgado sobre la cómoda. No podía hacer nada con el cabello. Mi cabello parecía tener mente propia. Las gafas… Estas eran necesarias si quería conducir a algún lugar.

Quizás finalmente era tiempo de comprar lentes de contacto. Mamá siempre me dijo que era una pena esconder ojos como los míos detrás de unas gafas. ¿Pero los comentarios de tu madre realmente contaban? ¿Qué no están obligadas a decir esas cosas?

¿Le gustaría a Bella sin gafas?

Lo siguiente. La playera… Necesitaba ser cambiada. Dudaba que Bella apreciara el sutil humor de la diferencia entre hombre y mujer escrita en forma comando, como decía el frente de esta playera.

Me la quité y caminé hacia mi clóset, buscando entre mi pobre colección y notando rápidamente que tenía más playeras _tontas_ que _serias_. Quizás era tiempo de retirar muchas de estas, como me había visto obligado a hacer con mi chamarra de cartero antes de venir aquí. Es decir, ahora me hallaba en la universidad. Entonces, ¿dónde estaban las cosas universitarias?

Finalmente, encontré una playera negra en medio del caos y me la puse, reajustando mis gafas para que estuvieran derechos. Si conseguía lentes de contacto eso sería una cosa menos con la que lidiar a diario. Quizás _sí era_ tiempo de comprar unos.

¿Pero realmente podría estar metiendo mi dedo en mis ojos todos los días? _Eww…_

Era mejor dejar el argumento interno por ahora y esperar hasta que volviera con el optometrista. Siempre sacaba el asunto cuando lo veía.

_Muy bien, ¿qué hora es?_ Miré al otro lado del cuarto a mi reloj. _Treinta minutos._

¿Qué podía hacer durante treinta minutos?

Mis ojos se desviaron a mi computadora.

_¡No! ¡Te quedarás atrapado ahí!_

_¿Pero… solo para una pequeña revisión?_ Gimoteó mi nerd interno, rogándome.

_¡Argh!_ Pausé en medio de mi cuarto, peleando conmigo mismo. Pero no pasó mucho antes de ceder. _Bien. Una rápida revisión._

Alegremente, mi nerd interno comenzó a saltar. Me senté en el escritorio y entré a mi cuenta de Facebook, automáticamente buscando el perfil de Bella.

Lo admito. Me estaba volviendo un acosador.

Había encontrado su página anoche cuando llegué a casa y me permití perderme horas mirando sus imágenes, leyendo y releyendo todas sus cosas favoritas, tratando de descifrar sus relaciones con las personas que escribían en su muro más de dos veces, y preguntándome cómo alguien tan maravillosa y hermosa podría querer pasar un minuto conmigo, mucho menos acceder a una tarde completa.

Hice clic en sus imágenes de nuevo y suspiré. Quinientas cuarenta piezas de evidencia de que era popular, hermosa, y siempre parecía estar rodeada de chicos.

¿En qué demonios me estaba involucrando? Era inevitable terminar lastimado. No tenía oportunidades reales de mantenerla interesada en mí.

Pero estaba seguro que iba a intentarlo.

Mirando la hora en la barra de tareas, me di cuenta de que llegaría tarde si no me iba ahora. _Maldición._

Apagué la computadora y salí del departamento, casi corriendo a mi auto. Abrí la puerta de golpe, entré y lo encendí; el rugido del motor relajándome inmediatamente.

Amaba este auto. Era fácilmente la cosa menos nerd de mí. Debía ser honesto y admitir que tener un Lexus IS F me hacía ver mucho mejor. Incluso Emmett me había envidiado cuando mis padres me lo dieron el año pasado, diciendo que era una pena que un nerd como yo estuviera conduciendo tal 'privilegio'.

Acelerando más de lo normal, me dirigí a la fila griega. Y entonces comencé a entrar en pánico.

¿En serio iba a llevar a Bella a donde quería llevarla? ¿Se reiría de mí cuando le dijera? No parecía ser la clase de chica que se reía en la cara de alguien, pero las personas me habían sorprendido en el pasado.

Me detuve en un sitio cercano a la fila griega para estacionarme, y comencé a correr por la calle hasta estar enfrente de la casa KD.

_Respira, Cullen,_ me recordé, alentando mis pasos mientras hacía mi camino hacia la puerta. Toqué tres veces y la puerta se abrió casi inmediatamente, lo cual me hizo sonreír.

Alguien estaba tan impaciente como yo…

Y ahí estaba ella. Bella. Viéndose absolutamente preciosa en una blusa café y unos muy cortos pantaloncillos caqui. Mi corazón se detuvo por un segundo mientras me sonreía.

—Hola —saludó suavemente.

—Hola. —Fue toda mi respuesta de novela. Vi a dos chicas sobre el hombro de Bella que me estaban dando una 'mirada', como si no pudieran creer que estuviera a su puerta, así que rápidamente agregué—: ¿Estás lista para irnos?

—Sí —aseguró, saliendo al porche y cerrando la puerta, ocultando a las dos chicas de la vista—. ¿A dónde vamos?

Mi sonrisa desapareció mientras respondía: —Uh… Pensé en compartir algo contigo, si está bien.

La sonrisa de Bella creció y colocó su mano en mi brazo. Todo mi cuerpo se iluminó como árbol de Navidad ante su toque. —Eso está más que bien. ¿Qué es lo que quieres compartir conmigo?

Gaa…

_Oh, por todos los cielos, solo escúpelo._

—¿Alguna vez has jugado _láser tag_? —pregunté, aguantando la respiración mientras esperaba a que se riera o me mirara como si estuviera loco.

Sin hacer nada, Bella arrugó su nariz de una forma adorable, mirándome fijamente.

—_Láser tag _—repitió—. ¿Es algo como 'Tron'?

Mi mente explotó. _Santo infierno._ Nunca hubiera esperado algo _así_ de alguien como _ella._ —¿¡Has visto 'Tron'!?

—Sí. Mi mamá estaba saliendo con este sujeto que adoraba eso y nos hizo verla una noche. No recuerdo mucho. Solo muchas luces moviéndose y algunos láseres disparados.

—Oh. Bueno, realmente no es como 'Tron'. Para nada. Nos dan estos chalecos con sensores que registran cuántas veces nos han disparado, y las pistolas, por supuesto. Pero no _ves_ el láser saliendo de la pistola. Y el cuarto es algo oscuro. Sin luces alrededor —expliqué mientras caminábamos por la calle de regreso a mi auto.

—Suena… interesante —dijo Bella, no del todo convencida—. Me gusta la parte de lo oscuro.

Sonreí un poco y me sonrojé por lo último que dijo. —No _tenemos_ que ir, si no quieres. Solo era _una_ de las opciones en las que había pensado.

—¡No! Quiero ir —insistió. Llegamos al auto y caminé al lado del pasajero. Mirando atrás, noté que Bella se había detenido enfrente del auto y me miraba con incredulidad.

—_¿Esto_ es tuyo? —preguntó, señalando a mi _bebé_.

—Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Es…Es demasiado? —pregunté nerviosamente, pasando una mano por mi cabello por millonésima vez ese día.

—No, no es demasiado. Solo que no es lo que esperaba —contestó, sonriendo en disculpa y caminando hacia mí. Abrí la puerta y Bella se detuvo al otro lado de ella, apretando sus labios y mirándome—. ¿Sabes? Me dejaste esperando por dos minutos.

—Oh. —Exhalé, mi estómago dando vueltas—. Lo siento. No quería llegar demasiado temprano así que…

Bella me interrumpió poniendo dos de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

—Está bien. Solo promete no hacerlo de nuevo. Detesto que me dejen esperando —expuso suavemente, con diversión clara en sus ojos.

—No lo haré de nuevo, lo prometo —murmuré alrededor de sus dedos.

—Bien. —Sonrió, bajando su mano. La sensación que había sentido cuando su piel tocó la mía seguía ahí.

—Entonces… ¿estoy perdonado? —pregunté, esperando que Bella no mantuviera rencor por cosas como esta.

Bella me estudió con una leve sonrisa. —Todavía no.

Su mirada era relajada, casi coqueta, y me di cuenta con un poco de alegría que Bella disfrutaba tener ventaja sobre mí. Era tan impertinente y adorable que tomaba todo mi control no tomarla en mis brazos y besarla hasta no poder más.

Bueno, mi control y el hecho de que estaba sujetando el marco de metal de la puerta tan fuerte que mis dedos podrían romperse.

_Coquetea con la chica,_ gritó mi mente, mentalmente regresándome a la realidad.

—¿Entonces qué tendré que hacer? —consulté suavemente y, por el momento más delicioso de mi vida, nos quedamos ahí, sencillamente sonriéndonos.

—Te lo haré saber cuando algo se me ocurra —indicó, mirándome tímidamente por entre sus pestañas. Mi boca quedó seca y la miré estúpidamente.

No. Debes. Excitarte.

Haaaaa…

Bella ya estaba sentada, sonriéndome con inocencia para cuando salí de la neblina de lujuria. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y caminé alrededor del auto, recitando la larga lista de actualizaciones que quería en WoW para ayudarme a mantener el control. Todo esto para que, cuando volviera a ver a Bella, no la atacara como un demente.

Sintiéndome más confiado que antes me senté en el asiento del conductor y encendí el auto. Miré a Bella mientras ella me observaba conducir. Encajaba a la perfección en mi auto. Como si estuviera diseñado solo para ella.

Dios, era hermosa.

Pero no me dejé distraer demasiado por ella. Necesitaba concentrarme en el camino. No sería bueno terminar en el hospital en nuestra primera cita. Y con mi suerte, probablemente Bella terminaría siendo tratada por un interno o residente atractivo, con el cual escaparía y tendría pequeños bebés doctores.

Sí. _Eso_ definitivamente no pasaría bajo mis ojos.

—Entonces… —comencé incómodamente—, ¿de dónde eres, Bella?

Ya sabía la respuesta, habiendo visto el nombre de la escuela de donde se graduó en su perfil de Facebook y buscando su ubicación con Google Earth anoche. Solo necesitaba una excusa para que hablara de nuevo, porque tristemente, ya extrañaba el sonido de su voz.

—Crecí en Phoenix, Arizona con mi madre, pero me mudé a un pequeño pueblo en Washington durante el instituto para vivir con mi padre.

Esta era información nueva…

—¿Entonces tus padres están divorciados? —pregunté, pateándome el momento después de que lo dije porque _era claro_ que sus padres estaban divorciados. La voz de Bill Engvall apareció en mi cabeza, diciendo su patentado 'Aquííííí está tu señal'. Así de estúpido me sentía.

—Sí, se separaron cuando era muy pequeña —dijo Bella cautelosamente, mirando por la ventana del pasajero.

Y ahora me sentía como un idiota porque había sacado a relucir un tema sensitivo. _Vaya forma de hacerla revivir recuerdos dolorosos y/o tristes. Cambia el tema, imbécil. La estás perdiendo._

—¿Y por qué te uniste a los KD? —Me apresuré a preguntar, girando en una esquina demasiado rápido. Bella estiró su brazo para que su hombro no se estampara contra la puerta del auto.

—Lo siento —musité apenado.

Me sonrió con rapidez. —Está bien. Me uní a los KD porque ahí me sentía en casa. Al final fue por mi amistad con Alice y la tutoría que recibí de Angela que decidí unirme. Conoces a Angela, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Angela. Es la novia de mi compañero. Nos hemos visto un par de veces. —No había sabido lo cercanas que eran Angela y Bella hasta ahora, por lo que no estaba seguro de qué tanto debería revelar, especialmente si Angela ya le había hablado de mí.

—Es un mundo pequeño, ¿huh? Una de mis mejores amigas llegando a ser la novia de tu compañero.

—Sí, en verdad un mundo pequeño.

Hubo un instante de silencio en la conversación antes de que Bella hablara de nuevo. —¿De dónde eres _tú,_ Edward?

—Chicago.

—Aahh, _la Ciudad de los Vientos_… ¿Sabes? Cada vez que pienso en Chicago, me recuerda a este comediante que adoro, ¿Demetri Martin? Porque tiene esta cosa que hace… —Se desvió, mirando la expresión sorprendida en mi rostro—. ¿Qué?

Ni siquiera respondí, solo estiré la mano hacia mis discos y saqué un CD. Dándoselo, admití: —También me gusta Demetri Martin.

—¡Imposible! Entonces sabes de qué estoy hablando. ¿La charla sobre los chalecos? —preguntó Bella emocionada.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. —Tuve que reírme a la perfección que era esta chica sentada a mi lado. ¿Quién diría que tendríamos algo en común? Y el mismo comediante, nada menos.

Siempre había creído que las personas que tenían similar sentido del humor eran compatibles, por eso los amigos encontraban graciosas las mismas cosas. Y aparentemente Bella y yo teníamos similar sentido del humor. Al final podría tener una verdadera oportunidad con ella.

—¿Puedo ponerlo? Podría usar algo de diversión de Demetri Martin —propuso, señalando el estéreo con el CD que aún tenía en su mano.

—De acuerdo. —Bajé la parte frontal del estéreo para que pudiera meter el disco, sintiéndome algo decepcionado de que nuestra conversación terminara tan rápido. Bella seleccionó la pista número dos, la cual tenía el fragmento del que había hablado.

Me reí mientras Bella hablaba junto con Demetri, palabra por palabra, usando las mismas tonadas que él. Pero como un extra, podía ver sus gestos por el rabillo del ojo, los cuales eran muy acertados.

Cuando llegó a la parte de los chalecos, saltó en su asiento impacientemente, haciendo que algo más de ella se moviera también.

Guh…

_¡La calle!_, gritó mi mente.

—Creo que los chalecos son todos para la protección. Como por ejemplo, un chaleco salvavidas te protege de ahogarte… y los chalecos antibalas te protegen de recibir un disparo… y los chalecos de lana te protegen de las chicas lindas. 'Déjame solo. ¿Que no ves el frío que tengo aquí?'…Hay un gran frente frío en Chicago. Vístanse apropiadamente —citó a la perfección, añadiendo su propio comentario al final—: Lo de los chalecos de lana es totalmente verdadero.

—Heh, sí. —Me reí intranquilo, haciendo una nota mental de tirar los chalecos de lana que colgaban en mi armario. Si mantenía esto, terminaría sin nada que ponerme en una semana.

Me estacioné cerca del sitio del _láser tag_ y fui alrededor del auto al lado de Bella, abriendo la puerta por ella. Porque mi mamá me había criado bien.

Era técnicamente un día de escuela para las personas menores de dieciocho, y no tuvimos que esperar mucho antes de que nos dirigieran a nuestro propio cuarto de preparación. Estaba conectado a un cuarto de juego que era más pequeño que el área principal, aunque eso estaba bien, puesto que nosotros solo éramos dos.

Bella estaba haciendo preguntas sobre todo, desde la forma en que funcionaba todo, hasta lo concerniente a mis pasadas experiencias jugando. Traté de responder cada pregunta a mi mayor capacidad, aunque en ocasiones algunas demandaban más conocimientos de los que poseía.

Finalmente, el chico que prepararía el cuarto para nosotros se presentó, entrando con una disculpa y sus brazos desbordándose con el equipo. —Lo siento, chicos. El otro grupo estaba lleno de niños de cinco años, y todos necesitaban ayuda quitándose sus chalecos.

—No hay problema —le aseguró Bella, sonriendo. Porque ella era así de buena.

Él la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió. Bueno, fue casi una mueca. Entrecerré los ojos al ver su reacción a Bella. ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿El Don Juan de las pistolas láser?

_Aléjate, amigo. Ella es mía,_ rugió mi cavernícola interno.

—Hola… Soy James, ¿y tú eres…? —se presentó, concentrándose solo en Bella. Maldito bastardo.

—Soy Bella. Y _este_ es Edward —contestó ella, colocando su mano en mi brazo al mencionar mi nombre. La calidez hizo poco para reconfortarme mientras miraba a James.

Él no dejó de mirarla, lo cual me molestaba. Y tenía esa apariencia de chico surfista, lo cual me molestaba más. Porque, _por supuesto,_ era más atractivo que yo.

—Muy bien, Bella, Edward, un par de cosas antes de que puedan comenzar. Por favor no golpeen las pistolas, no son juguetes. Si las rompen, tienen que pagarlas…

James continuó enumerando las reglas, sin embargo, nada de lo que dijo llamó mi atención. Porque la mano de Bella se estaba moviendo lentamente por mi brazo, dejando un camino de electricidad a su paso. Mi estómago se apretó mientras bajaba, hasta que alcanzó mi muñeca y muy casualmente deslizó su mano a la mía.

Todo se detuvo para mí, y su mano en la mía se convirtió en todo mi mundo.

Solo podía concentrarme en la suavidad de su piel contra la mía, el peso de su pequeña mano, y la presión de sus dedos.

Entonces la apretó, rompiendo la burbuja en la que me había encerrado. Fui traído al mundo real, donde la personificación de un surfista seguía en el cuarto y miraba a la chica tomando mi mano.

_Maldito idiota._

—¿Edward? —susurró Bella—. ¿Estás prestando atención?

—¿Qué? Uh, no, perdón. Pero he jugado antes, así que está bien —susurré de vuelta mirando a James, quien estaba desenredando los cables de las pistolas.

Se volvió a enderezar y nos dio a cada uno un chaleco y una pistola. —Voy a preparar el cuarto, pero no tardaré mucho.

—Bien —contesté bruscamente, deseando que se fuera para siempre. Bella no dijo nada, principalmente porque estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de averiguar cómo ponerse el chaleco. Los nuevos siempre se lo ponían al revés. No podían evitarlo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —me ofrecí gentilmente, después de ponerme mi chaleco y colocar la pistola en la parte de atrás, como el experto que era.

—Uh… Sí, creo que sí —admitió en derrota, alzando la parte que le daba tantos problemas. La giré y guié el chaleco sobre su cabeza. Bella se giró a un lado y luego al otro, dándome mejor acceso para cerrar todos los cinturones. Apreté las tiras hasta que el chaleco se aferró a su cuerpo lo mejor posible, entonces conecté el cable de la pistola a la espalda.

—Ahí tienes —dije, dándole la pistola—. Estás lista.

—Gracias —agregó sonriendo. Noté que un mechón de cabello se había salido de su cola de caballo y me sorprendí cuando mi mano se alzó con mente propia, colocándolo detrás de su oreja. Entonces mi mano se negó a moverse de su nueva posición. La miré, boquiabierto e incapaz de creer que había gritado "motín", preguntándome qué haría después.

Pensé que así se debió haber sentido el personaje de Devon Sawa en "Idle Hands".

Uno de mis dedos trazó su oreja suavemente, y entonces siguió a su mandíbula. Pasó sobre el suave punto donde sentí su corazón latiendo. Qué extraño… parecía estar latiendo más rápido de lo que debería.

¿Eso era típico para ella? ¿Tenía alguna clase de problema cardiaco que lo hacía latir más rápido?

Mi mano pausó su movimiento y, mientras me preguntaba si finalmente había visto la razón, Bella hizo la cosa más extraña. Cerró sus ojos e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando suavemente. Ese suspiro fue directo a mi… uh, 'sable de luz', haciéndolo 'brillar' solo por Bella.

Lentamente, coloqué toda mi mano contra su garganta y pasé mi pulgar por la línea de su mandíbula, sintiendo, más que escuchando, el respiro profundo que tomó. Inconscientemente había inclinado mi cuerpo más cerca al suyo y fui tomado completamente desprevenido cuando se alejó de mí abruptamente.

¿Qué demonios?

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron y giró su cabeza. Seguí su movimiento con mis ojos y vi a James_,_ o el estúpido aspirante a surfista, mirando a MI Bella, el idiota de James, como me gustaba llamarlo en mi cabeza. Estaba parado en el marco de la puerta. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado entrar al cuarto, aunque eso no evitó que lo fulminara con la mirada, extremadamente molesto por su presencia.

—¿Listos para jugar? —preguntó James, aclarando su garganta fuertemente.

—Sí —contestó Bella, mirando sobre su hombro y sonriéndome rápidamente.

No dije nada, pero dejé de estar molesto el momento en el que vi la sonrisa de Bella porque, en serio, podría estar a punto de explotar de la furia y un vistazo a la sonrisa de Bella me calmaría al instante.

—Muy bien —dijo James con falsa emoción, incluso aplaudiendo para dar énfasis—. Hay que comenzar esta fiesta.

—Whoo —solté en voz baja, poniendo los ojos en blanco y deseando poder retroceder en el tiempo y que esto fuese hace dos minutos. Solo que esta vez, James no nos interrumpiría y podría besar a la chica de mis sueños.

Bella soltó un bufido poco femenino que intentó cubrir con una tos, pero no me engañó. Me había escuchado. Sonreí mientras James nos miraba confundido y nos indicaba que lo siguiéramos al cuarto de juego. Mandó a Bella al otro lado del cuarto dado que estaba usando el chaleco rojo y yo tuve el privilegio de quedarme cerca del frente con él.

_Las cosas podrían ser peores,_ me dije. _Bella podría estar con él en vez de ti._ Me estremecí al imaginarlo. James solo estaría solo con Bella sobre mi cadáver.

—¡Su media hora inicia cuando las luces se apagan! —gritó James para que Bella pudiera escuchar. Se giró a mí y guiñó un ojo—. Diviértanse.

Le di la espalda para que no viera mi expresión ante sus palabras. Un minuto después, las luces se apagaron y un rayo de emoción recorrió mi cuerpo. Cada vez que jugaba me gustaba imaginar que era un miembro de los Black Ops, trabajando de incógnito a través de la guarida del enemigo. Algo así como Sam Fisher en 'Splinter Cell'.

O me gustaba ser James Bond porque siempre conseguía a la chica y al malo, incluso si la chica _era_ el malo.

Agachándome un poco, hice mi camino al perímetro externo del cuarto, y me escondí detrás de una pared, la cual tenía una rendija rectangular en medio, para poder disparar sin tener que salir del escondite.

Claro, era algo como hacer trampa, pero esto era un juego. Me sentía algo mal por hacerlo así, no obstante, la alegría que sentí ante la expectativa de vencer a Bella lo eclipsaba rápidamente.

No era mi culpa tener más experiencia en esto que ella… y que conociera todos los buenos escondites.

Pasó un minuto o tres, era difícil juzgar sin un reloj, y me aburrí de esperarla, decidiendo salir a la ofensiva. Manteniendo un ojo alerta, lentamente caminé hacia el otro lado del cuarto, mas no la vi ni una vez.

O estaba teniendo suerte de principiante, o se escondía muy bien en alguna parte. Sentí la urgencia de gritar su nombre para asegurarme de que siguiera en el cuarto, y tras pensarlo mejor consideré que eso delataría mi posición.

_Buen intento, Bella. No me atraparás tan fácilmente._

Lo que sí tenía bien claro es que una vez descubriera su posición el juego realmente iniciaría.

Pasando alrededor del centro del cuarto, casi regresaba a mi posición original cuando escuché un sonido a mi derecha, algo como si alguien hubiera frotado su pistola contra el chaleco de plástico.

Sonreí y rápidamente me escondí detrás de un gran obstáculo cerca de la fuente del sonido. Estaba cerca. Lo sabía.

Rodeando el obstáculo y asegurándome de mantenerlo contra mi espalda, revisé a mi alrededor por señales de movimiento. Bella se escondía cerca… y la iba a encontrar. Había tomado este juego mejor de lo que esperaba.

¿Alguna vez terminaría de sorprenderme?

Noté algo por el rabillo del ojo y rápidamente giré mi cabeza y arma al mismo tiempo, disparando a la oscuridad.

No estaba ahí. Maldición.

Justo entonces sentí la punta de una pistola presionada a mi espalda.

—No te muevas si quieres vivir —dijo una voz dulce y amenazante detrás de mí.

Mentalmente me regañé por exponer mi espalda a un ataque. Alzando mis manos en rendición, no dije nada para evitar que mi voz fallara. Porque este lado de Bella era increíblemente sexy. Mi erección se presionaba contra mis pantalones, y esperé que no me pidiera darme la vuelta.

—Da la vuelta lentamente —ordenó.

_Por supuesto._

Rápidamente pensé en todos los movimientos que había visto hacer a los actores y personajes de videojuegos en situaciones como esta. Decidiéndome en una clásica, me tiré al suelo mientras daba la vuelta para dispararle a Bella. Su chaleco se iluminó casi inmediatamente, dándome el primer punto del juego.

Mis movimientos rápidos la tomaron por sorpresa, pero se recuperó rápidamente, escondiéndose detrás del obstáculo que yo había usado, mientras yo me colocaba detrás de una pared a unos metros de distancia.

Así estaba mejor. _Hay que mantenerlos emocionados._

Di un vistazo por la esquina y me topé con Bella haciendo lo mismo, lo que me hizo sonreír. Era tan adorable que tuve que molestarla un poco.

—'Tus débiles habilidades no son rival para el poder del Lado Oscuro' —cité, bajando el tono de mi voz una octava para hacer una decente personificación del Emperador Palpatine.

Bella se rio. —¿Así planeas atraparme? ¿Citando cosas de Star Wars?

Ahh… Podía reconocer líneas de Star Wars cuando las escuchaba. _Excelente._

Mirando por la esquina de nuevo, vi que _la costa estaba clara_ y corrí a un obstáculo a mi derecha, anotándome una breve ventaja. Logré disparar un par de veces antes de que uno iluminara el chaleco de Bella de nuevo.

—¡Oye! —gritó, moviéndose a su izquierda hasta que la perdí de vista.

—'Eres imprudente por bajar tus defensas' —cité con una sonrisa, esta vez cambiando a Vader.

Bella murmuró algo en respuesta, sin que lo alcanzara a descifrar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —pregunté.

—Dije que tienes una cabeza estúpida —agregó indignada.

Solté una carcajada. —¿Una cabeza estúpida? ¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿Siete?

—Oh cállate, chico Star Wars —contestó, la mueca se sentía en su voz. Se estaba metiendo en el juego. Era eso, o no me hablaría otra vez una vez que termináramos.

—No hay necesidad que me cambies de nombre —continué en broma, agachándome y mirando por la esquina. No la vi en ninguna parte, así que esperé su respuesta para saber a dónde moverme.

Sin embargo no respondió. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Bella… Bellaaaa… —canturreé—. Sal. Sal de donde quiera que estés.

Escuchando un ruido detrás de mí, me di la vuelta solo para ver la sonrisa de Bella un segundo después. Demasiado tarde.

Me había atrapado.

Mi chaleco se iluminó y Bella se rio triunfalmente, haciendo una clase de baile.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron. _¿Cómo se atreve a usar mi propio movimiento en mi contra?_

Eso es todo. Esta chica va a caer.

Bella notó mi cambio de humor un segundo después. —No lo harías…

Mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa predadora. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se dio media vuelta, alejándose todo lo posible de mí. Comencé a perseguirla, disparando en su dirección. Logró evitar mis disparos corriendo en zigzag alrededor del cuarto.

Pero no me rendiría tan fácil.

—¡Edward! ¡Detente! —me gritó, esquivando el borde de un obstáculo mientras lo rodeaba para evitar golpear la pared al otro lado.

—'¡Nunca te rindas, nunca renuncies!'

—¿Qué pasó con las citas de Star Wars? —preguntó sin aliento, moviéndose con agilidad y evitando obstáculos.

Uno de mis disparos finalmente le dio y su chaleco brilló. —Me gustan otras películas además de Star Wars.

Llegando a una esquina sin salida se dio la vuelta y extendió sus manos frente a ella. —Muy bien, tuviste tu venganza. No hay necesidad de continuar esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Yo veo necesario continuar. Estás justo donde te quiero. —Caminé hacia ella, y golpeó la pared con su espalda, atrapada sin tener a dónde ir.

El instinto me dominó y la encerré ahí, colocando mi mano libre y la que tenía la pistola a cada lado de su cabeza. Acercándome, susurré en su oído: —¿Te rindes?

A pesar de su respiración acelerada, guardó silencio. Bajando una mano de la pared, recorrí su brazo con mis dedos. Ella tembló, y se le puso la piel de gallina.

—¿Te rindes? —repetí, presionando. Una parte de mí incapaz de aceptar que estaba haciendo esto. Angela había tenido razón. Me sentía mucho más confiado cuando estaba en mi elemento.

Bella negó con la cabeza y de repente se rio. Antes de poder responder, mi chaleco se iluminó marcando otro punto para ella.

—Eres una escurridiza —espeté, buscando su pistola, pero ella se agachó y escapó por debajo de mi brazo.

Increíble.

Me di la vuelta y corrí tras ella; su gran risa aún haciendo eco en el aire. Casi la alcanzaba cuando giró su cabeza para mirarme sobre su hombro y perdió el ritmo de sus pasos. Vi con horror mientras el tiempo se ralentizaba y Bella caía, impactándose de espaldas. Un gran crujido sonó cuando su chaleco golpeó el concreto.

—¡Bella! —grité, corriendo hacia ella y arrodillándome cerca de su cabeza—. ¿Estás bien?

—Owww —gruñó, intentando sentarse.

Solté mi pistola y empujé sus hombros. —No te muevas hasta asegurarme de que estés bien.

—Pero este chaleco es incómodo —se quejó, sus ojos rogándome.

Suspiré y deslicé una mano detrás de su cuello para apoyarla. —De acuerdo, pero solo siéntate. No intentes levantarte.

—Sí, doctor.

Ayudé a Bella a sentarse y moví mis piernas para sentarme a su lado, en vez de arrodillarme.

—¿Qué te duele? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza? —demandé saber ansiosamente, pasando mis manos con premura por su cabello, palpando su cráneo en busca de algún punto donde sintiera dolor.

—No, estoy bien. Solo soy torpe —me aseguró, sonriendo brevemente.

Una ola de desprecio a mí mismo me golpeó y empecé a quitarle el chaleco. —Lo lamento. No debí perseguirte así.

—Edward, no te culpes. Fue divertido, hasta que me caí. Me sentí como una niña de nuevo.

Eso me hizo sonreír. —Sí _fue_ divertido.

—¿Lo ves? Entonces no te sientas mal, ¿de acuerdo?

—Bien —concedí—. Vamos, hay que quitarte esto para inspeccionar el daño.

Bella pasó el chaleco sobre su cabeza y me lo dio. —¿Esto significa que ya terminamos?

Giré el chaleco y vi la confirmación a mi teoría.

—Creo que _esto_ significa que ya terminamos —respondí, señalando la gran fractura en el plástico.

Sus manos cubrieron su boca y agrandó los ojos.

—No te preocupes, Bella. Sucede más de lo que piensas.

—Ahora tengo que pagarlo —señaló suavemente, dejando caer sus manos a su regazo.

Inmediatamente negué. —No, yo lo pagaré. Fue mi culpa que te cayeras.

—Edward… —Comenzó a protestar, cuando la interrumpí.

—Déjame hacerlo o me sentiré terrible —le advertí, jugando sucio y utilizando la culpa a mi favor.

—Bien —aceptó de mala gana, con una mueca—. Aunque debes saber que no estoy feliz por eso.

Me reí, sin poder evitarlo. Era demasiado linda. —Sospecho que te recuperarás rápidamente.

Hizo una cara y sacó su lengua como niña de cinco años, haciéndome reír más. Las luces se encendieron, sorprendiéndonos.

—Parece que nuestro tiempo se acabó —murmuré, levantándome y ayudando a Bella a ponerse de pie.

James apareció en la puerta y alzó sus cejas al verme cargando el maltrecho equipo de Bella.

—Se tropezó y el chaleco se rompió. Pero lo pagaré —expliqué.

Se encogió de hombros. —Como sea. ¿Ella está bien?

—Estoy bien —informó Bella cortante, probablemente molesta de que habláramos como si no estuviera presente. Regresamos al cuarto de preparación y le entregué todo nuestro equipo a James.

—Dile lo que pasó al tipo en el escritorio del frente —nos dijo James antes de irnos. Asentí para que supiera que lo había escuchado.

Bella suspiró aliviada cuando la puerta se cerró tras nosotros. —Ese chico era perturbador. Espero no volver a verlo.

—Tú y yo —concordé—. Entonces… ¿esto significa que no querrás otra ronda?

—No, no realmente. Aunque me _gustaría_ regresar con más personas la próxima vez. Apuesto que a Alice le encantaría esto.

—Seguro, podemos hacer eso. —Por fuera estaba calmado, pero por dentro estaba emocionado de que Bella pensara vagamente en una próxima vez. Incluso si tenía que compartirla con un par de personas.

En el escritorio del frente tuvimos nuestros puntajes y le comenté al chico lo que había pasado. Bella le frunció el ceño a los números. —Ganaste.

—¡Ja ja! ¡La victoria es mía! —grité en triunfo, alzando mis brazos sobre la cabeza.

—Muy bien, Stewie —dijo Bella rodando los ojos—. Hay que llevarte a casa antes de que inicies un ataque por el poder y sientas la necesidad de hacer llorar por su mamá a un niño de ocho años.

Me reí. —Estás loca.

—Y tú eres lindo —contestó con una sonrisa.

Sonrojándome un poco, le pagué al encargado por el equipo roto y el alquiler del área de juego, escondiendo la cuenta de la mirada curiosa de Bella. —Ánimo. Mejorarás. Y quién sabe… quizás un día me ganarás.

—Supongo. —Me dio la hoja con los resultados y salimos hacia la brillante luz del sol, ambos entrecerrando los ojos ante el cambio del exterior—. ¿Y… ahora qué sigue?

Miré al frente en atónito silencio.

_¡¿Qué sigue?! Me tardé demasiado pensando en algo. ¿Y ahora quería más?_

—Uh… —Intenté pensar en cualquier sugerencia razonable.

—¿Estaría bien si volviéramos a tu departamento? —consultó Bella inocentemente.

_¿Mi departamento? ¿El sitio sucio y lleno de testosterona que es mi departamento? ¡Seguro! Vamos, y entonces escapa aterrorizada. Suena bien._

—Um… —Realmente necesitaba practicar esto de buscar evasivas.

—¿Por favor? —pidió, haciendo un puchero y mirándome con ojos de perrito triste.

Oh, eso era _completamente_ injusto. Y funcionó como un encanto.

—Está bien —acepté, concentrado en su puchero.

Bella sonrió e hizo el pequeño bailecillo que estaba creciendo en mí rápidamente. —¡Sí! ¡Vamos!

Con eso tomó mi mano y básicamente me arrastró a mi auto.

Alguien estaba ansiosa… No sabía por qué, especialmente porque el lugar no era especial. Solo un _chiquero_ gigante.

Es decir, ¿qué querría hacer ahí para asegurar tanta emoción?

* * *

**Definiciones.**

Tron: Película de los ochentas sobre un programador que queda atrapado dentro de los circuitos de una computadora donde los programas tienen vida y personalidad propia.

Google Earth: Programa informático que muestra un globo virtual que permite visualizar múltiple cartografía, con base en la fotografía satelital.

Bill Engvall: Uno de los chicos de 'the Blue Comedy' que tiene su propio programa en TBS.

Demetri Martin: Un comediante brillante, que aparece en The Daily Show de vez en cuando.

Devon Sawa/Idle Hands: Devon es el protagonista en 'Idle Hands', en la cual comparte una larga escena de Jessica Alba en su sostén.

Splinter Cell: Videojuego donde pasar por diferentes sitios para intentar lograr tus objetivos sin ser descubierto.

"Nunca te rindas, nunca renuncies": Cita de la película "Galaxy Quest", la cual hace parodia de todas las películas de ciencia ficción.

"La victoria es mía": La frase de Stewie en "Padre de Familia".


End file.
